Fallen Season 2
by nerdy uke
Summary: Season 2 of my tv series style fic. Massive AU. OT and NJO characters. Anakin/Tahiri. Jaina/Jag. COMPLETE. Season 3 coming soon!
1. 2x01: From Whence No Triumph Ever Came

_To tempt a daring Fate,  
From whence no triumph ever came._  
-"Tell mee no more how faire shee is," Bishop Henry King

**Previously on **_**Fallen**_  
_Jag: "Jaina, I want to know… is there…. Have you ever slept with someone just to get information before?"  
Jaina: "It kind of goes with the territory."  
Jag: "Did you sleep with me just to get information?"  
Jaina: "Yes. At first, that was my primary motivation. But—"  
Jag: "Jaina… I think you should leave now."  
Jaina felt her stomach go cold. "Jag, the reason I wanted to talk to you—"  
Jag: "We can't have this conversation right now."  
His voice was husky, suggesting he was holding back tears.  
Jag: "Please."  
She searched his features. He was hurting, and she saw there was no way she was changing his mind about this. All her explanations about how this time had been different, and how she felt about him died on her lips.  
Jaina: "Okay…. Later, then?"  
Jag: "Goodbye, Jaina."  
It pained Jaina how final the salutation sounded, and she had no reply._

_Leia: "To the best of our knowledge, the Empire is constructing another Death Star at a secret facility deep inside the celestial anomaly known as the Maw."_

_Viqi Shesh: "By now you've probably heard reports of my intent to challenge Leia Organa Solo for election to the Presidency of the Alliance of Free Planets. I feel compelled to seek this office because I learned of a shocking truth that I could not in good conscience ignore. There is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it: Leia Organa Solo is Darth Vader's daughter. Darth Starkiller's sister. And I believe she is deliberately leading the Alliance and its allies into a trap even as we speak."_

_Jag shook his head at the sensor display in confusion. "This doesn't make any sense."  
Leia: "What?"  
Jag: "We __**should**__ be encountering defenses right now"  
Officer: "Madame President… the Kuati Star Destroyers have reduced speed… they're coming to a full stop."  
Leia "What the __**hell**__?"  
Officer: "They're charging weapons!"  
Officer: "They're firing!"  
Without second thought, Han ordered, "Forward batteries, return fire!"_

_Jaina: "It's not your fault."  
Jag: "It's not yours, either,"  
Jaina nodded, but without conviction. Both of them looked down at the floor, silence and regret hanging between them.  
Jag sighed. "Jaina… I…"  
Officer: "Madame President! General Solo! We're receiving a distress signal."  
Han: "That's impossible. Every military unit is __**here**__."  
Officer: "Not military, sir. Civilian. Broadcasting on every Alliance channel."  
Leia: "Source?"  
Officer: "Corellia. They say Imperial forces are bombarding the planet from orbit… their planetary defenses are already down… they're defenseless."_

xxx

**Twenty-Six Years After the Battle of Endor**

The scene outside the viewport failed to move Darth Starkiller. He knew even the most cold-hearted of his officers had private reservations towards Lord Vader's orders to bombard one of the most populous planets in the galaxy, but for Starkiller this was just one more in a long chain of irredeemable acts.

Starkiller sensed the officer approaching before he actually heard the footsteps. "Yes, Commander?" he asked without turning away from the view of the burning world.

"My Lord," the officer replied after coming to a stop behind him and standing at respectful attention. "A Rebel fleet has entered the sector. Grand Admiral Thrawn would like permission to send elements of the fleet to engage."

Starkiller paused, reaching out with the Force towards the new arrivals. The boy he sought was not with them, but he did sense three very powerful Force presences, one of which was very familiar.

His sister was with them.

_You tried to kill her once,_ Starkiller reminded himself. _Whatever has changed since then, you can't take that back._

"Tell him to wait for my command, but he may engage at will if they enter the system."

"Very good, my Lord," the officer answered, though he was obviously confused by the order.

The now-barren surface of Corellia stared at Starkiller in accusation. He would forever be known as a mass murder, but he did not care about galactic opinion. If his sister died this day, the destruction of an entire planet would not be his worst crime.

xxx

_**Fallen**_

Leia Organa Solo; President, Alliance of Free Planets (female human from Alderaan)

Darth Starkiller; Sith Lord (male human from Tatooine)

General Han Solo; Supreme Allied Commander, Army (male human from Corellia)

Agent Jaina Solo; Alliance Intelligence; captain, iMillennium Falcon/i (female human from Hapes)

Commander Jagged Fel, 181st TIE Interceptor Group (male human from Corellia)

Doctor Jacen Solo; Alliance Medical Officer (male human from Hapes)

xxx

**From Whence No Triumph Ever Came**

"Corellia is a total loss."

The words were not unexpected, but still everyone in the briefing room felt them like a physical blow.

"The planet has sustained concentrated and dispersed orbital bombardment on the entirety of its habitable surface," the tactical officer went on, to everyone's increasing dismay. "Madame President, General… there's no way anyone survived that."

After a pause, the officer continued his report. "The Imperial fleet is still insystem. They outgun the combined Alliance starfleet nearly two to one, and... sir, the lead ship is the _Executor_."

Starkiller for sure. Thrawn, probably. The tactical situation was worse than bleak. There was no chance of re-taking the other planets in the system.

"Evacuations?" Jacen asked, but his voice did not betray any of his characteristic optimism.

"Sorry, sir," the officer replied, shaking his head.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Leia said. "You're dismissed."

The door closed behind him, leaving the Solos and Jag alone. "Han," Leia prodded quietly.

Han didn't look away from the tactical display to meet her eyes. "I'm fine," he answered without any real conviction.

Leia nodded and said no more on the subject.

"The Imperials seem to be leaving the other planets in the system alone," Jacen pointed out tentatively.

"Corellia's destruction will scare the others into submission," Han stated, and Jag – the other Corellian native in the room – nodded silently. "They'll likely deal with any remaining resistance and establish garrisons on the other worlds in the next few days."

Leia sighed. "Options?"

"There's always a counter-offensive," Han pointed out.

"Han, you heard the report—"

"Not here," Han clarified. "They have so many forces concentrated here, they'd be out of position for a strike against other high-profile targets."

"Alright," Leia agreed. "Get your tactical team together and bring me scenarios."

Han looked like he wanted to say something; Leia had thought he would be glad of the task as a distraction, but there was obviously something on his mind. "What is it?"

"I'd rather continue the search for Anakin. I don't need many resources—"

"Take the _Eldest_ and Rogue Squadron," Leia agreed immediately, obviously guilty that she had not thought of their son sooner. "And as much time as you need."

"Count me in, too," Jacen added, and Han nodded at both in evident relief.

"That still leaves the question of what we can do _here_," Jaina pointed out.

"You really think an insurrection is the best idea with all this instability?" Leia asked.

"I think we all know this is the _best_ environment for an insurrection. But the broader point is that there'll be one anyway, and without our help they'll all be caught and killed within a week. We might just buy them some time, help them organize."

Leia nodded. "Good thinking. I'll have Intelligence send someone—"

"That would be me," Jaina interrupted.

Both of her parents turned with obvious alarm. "And what army?" Han demanded.

She grinned. "I'm Alliance Intelligence, Dad. I _am_ an army. I have the training, but I can't be used on official missions now that I've outed myself to you."

"This is going to be even worse than a war zone," Han insisted. "The Empire is going to be clamping down on these planets like—"

"She's right, Han," Leia interrupted, though with evident reluctance. "Her combination of smuggling connections and intelligence training are perfect for this mission. No one else has that combination… that we know of, anyway," she added ruefully. "It's the easiest way to get angry citizens with resources together."

Han sighed. "Yeah. She might just find herself Queen of Corellia before it's all over." He glared reproachfully at his daughter, and added, "You be careful, you hear me? No unnecessary risks."

Jaina's smile became a wince as she answered, "It's the necessary ones I'd be worried about, Dad."

"I should go too," Jag offered, speaking up for the first time.

Han and Leia looked at each other uncomfortably. "I'm… not sure that's the best idea," Leia answered diplomatically after a slight hesitation.

"I get it, you don't trust me," Jag conceded. "But the Empire's created so much chaos that a lot of the little stuff won't work the way it's supposed to. Any doors Jaina's smuggling connections can't open, my Imperial credentials probably can. The local governments will be so frightened, they won't dare to question anyone who looks like an Imperial officer. We cover every front that way."

"Not to mention someone needs to keep Jaina out of trouble," Jacen added, surprising everyone by coming to Jag's defense.

"Jaina?" Leia asked.

"I trust him," Jaina replied confidently, meeting Jag's eyes as she answered her mother's question.

"Alright, that's good enough for me. Han, Jacen: leave as soon as you're ready. And keep me updated on any developments. Jaina: prep the _Falcon_ for takeoff. Jag: consider yourself at liberty, but don't even think of leaving Jaina's sight." There were nods of assent around the table. "Let's go to work."

xxx

"Sir. The Rebels have just made hyperspace."

Starkiller already knew this. He also knew he was informed because there were protocols to be followed, but there were times he just wanted to be left alone. "I am aware of that, Commander. Proceed with the operation as Grand Admiral Thrawn directs."

"Yes, my Lord."

Starkiller waited for the officer's retreating footsteps to approach the back of the command cabin before he turned swiftly away from the viewport and strode off the bridge. As usual, no one got a real good look at his face before he was gone.

Even if they had, they would have seen no trace of the deadly emotions that were wreaking havoc with his soul.

xxx

As a fighter pilot, Jag was more than capable of copiloting the _Falcon_. The hardest part was actually getting Jaina to remember that she didn't need to do everything by herself. They started slowly, having Jag monitor the gages for engine temperature and the like. Eventually, they were working together seamlessly, though Jaina still insisted on retaining control of the vast majority of the ship's essential functions.

"Dad would want me to be protective," she explained with a disarming smile. "This used to be his ship, you know."

Jag snorted. "No, I hadn't heard; it's only the most famous ship in the history of the Rebellion."

"Alliance," Jaina corrected. "And no matter how weird you think it is that my parents are two of the most famous people in the galaxy, I find it even weirder that people I've never met know so much about their life stories, okay?"

"Fair enough," Jag conceded, and they continued to pilot the ship in silence until they made hyperspace. Even though they had left the fleet after their first jump away from Corellia, the _Falcon_ would be making multiple jumps just to be on the safe side.

After the ship was safely in hyperspace, Jaina and Jag headed back to the galley and made themselves a bland but edible meal. Though there was still some awkwardness between them, they were both more than willing to make small talk to try to set themselves – and each other – at ease.

"Your brother seemed really worried about you," Jag commented, referring to their goodbye at the docking bay.

"We've always been really close," Jaina replied, "being twins and all."

"Oh," Jag said, taking another bite of nerfburger. "I didn't figure you were twins, on account of how much better looking he is than you."

Jaina visibly considered flinging a noodle at him, but decided against it and ate it instead. "Unusual flirting tactic, insulting me."

Jag shrugged. "I don't have to flirt," he answered, now finally holding her gaze. "I already know you like me."

Jaina was shocked to feel her cheeks warm slightly, and she looked away. "I thought we were done."

"If you'll remember correctly, I said we couldn't have the conversation right then. We can have it now."

Jaina pretended to be very intent on twisting one of the remaining noodles on her plate idly, even as she felt annoyed at her own foolishness. "You don't even care that I'm a terrorist?"

Jag suddenly looked conflicted, and Jaina immediately regretted the jibe. Yet she also felt indignant at his reaction.

The expression on Jag's face changed again, and he said, "Jaina, in all seriousness, can I ask you something?"

Jaina nodded, intensely gratefully for the change of topic.

"When you told your mother… that you trust me. Did you mean it?"

"Yes," Jaina answered, surprised to see her own nervousness mirrored in Jag as he stared at the table while she answered. "Why would I lie to her? Of course I did."

Jag nodded, seeming to accept that, but looked up from the table and asked, "How are you certain?"

Jaina considered, then replied, "Well, I'm not. If you're certain of something, it isn't really trust, is it? You have to make a conscious decision to believe in someone even if there's a chance you might get hurt."

Her words seemed to encourage him, and he said, "Then I guess I trust you, too." And Jaina didn't know why, but the moment felt very important to her.

xxx

Leia watched and re-watched the holo of Viqi Shesh's speech, hoping someone would tell her it was actually a very well-executed practical joke ("We couldn't resist; wasn't the part about you being Vader's daughter and Starkiller's brother hilarious? Classic!"). Unfortunately, she knew she was just seeing one more aspect of the Kuati betrayal.

"Have you been able to gauge public reaction?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"No," the aide answered. "Not as yet. We just thought you should see this immediately."

Leia sighed heavily. "Anything else?"

"There's a petition circulating through the Alliance planets demanding no major military actions until you've answered the charges. I'm sure it'll go away as soon as you tell them it isn't true."

_Which part?_ Leia wondered bitterly. "Have the Alliance Council assembled at a neutral site," Leia finally decided. "Send an invitation to Shesh; but only if she uses Alliance transport, no Kuati ships."

"She'll refuse, of course," the aide pointed out.

"After they fired on us at Maw? I can only assume as much. But the public doesn't know about that, so we need to be able to say we invited her."

"Of course," the aide agreed. "But… Madame President, the full Council? They haven't been called since the last election. Are you sure this is that serious?"

_Yes,_ Leia reflected. _This is exactly that serious._

xxx

The _Eldest_ had been insystem for less than a day when the break they had been waiting for came.

Han was on the bridge, as he rarely took any downtime during the search and rescue effort, when the comm officer announced, "Sir! We have an authenticated distress call broadcasting on Alliance encrypted frequencies. I am reading weapons fire in the area."

Han jumped up from the command chair. Jacen, who had been relaxing at an unoccupied console, moved to stand at his side. "Audio?" Han asked.

"Negative, sir. General distress call."

Damn. Well, he'd just need to wait until they had his son safely aboard to hear his voice. "Navigation, plot an intercept course for the source. Maximum sublight speed."

"Aye, sir."

Within moments, the _Eldest_ was close enough for visual contact. Everyone was surprised by the scene that awaited them. Half a squadron of TIE Fighters were chasing and firing upon a lone TIE, which was desperately maneuvering to elude them. Within moments, the comm officer confirmed the lone fighter as the source of the distress signal.

The oddness of the situation was not enough to take the edge off everyone's elation. "I knew he'd find a way," Han whispered to Jacen, who nodded gravely.

"Navigation, get us directly ahead of those fighters. Tactical, drop the docking bay deflector shields when he gets within a hundred meters and prepare to re-raise them as soon as he's safely aboard."

"Yes, sir."

With that, Han waved for Jacen to join him and headed for the docking bay.

xxx

The chase ended as spectacularly as it began with the TIE crash-landing on the _Eldest_'s hanger deck. So Han and Jacen were forced to wait impatiently as two mechanics attacked the badly-scorched hatch with fusioncutters.

When they finally managed to pry the thing open, a mess of blond hair and a black pilot jumpsuit came tumbling out of the cockpit.

Jacen recognized her immediately, and gaped in shock. "_Tahiri_?"

Jacen started forward to help her up, but his father stopped him with a hand on his upper arm. "Where's Anakin?" he demanded.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. 2x02: Truly Followed

_We cannot all be masters, nor all masters  
Cannot be truly followed._ …  
_In following him I follow but myself._  
-Othello; Act I, Scene I

**Previously on **_**Fallen**_  
_Jaina: "Unusual flirting tactic, insulting me."  
Jag shrugged. "I don't have to flirt," he answered, now finally holding her gaze. "I already know you like me."  
Jag: "When you told your mother… that you trust me. Did you mean it?"  
Jaina: "Of course I did."  
Jag nodded, seeming to accept that, but looked up from the table and asked, "How are you certain?"  
Jaina: "If you're certain of something, it isn't really trust, is it? You have to make a conscious decision to believe in someone even if there's a chance you might get hurt."  
Her words seemed to encourage him, and he said, "Then I guess I trust you, too." And Jaina didn't know why, but the moment felt very important to her._

Anakin: "You know, nothing really seems to go right when I'm around you. I get shot, crash…"  
Tahiri: "Oh, shut up."  
After a few moments of motionlessness, Anakin turned around under her and half-sat up. Tahiri didn't really move, so she still straddled his waist. Another snide comment died on Tahiri's lips at the intense look in Anakin's eyes. She felt herself drowning in his blue eyes. Oh no…  
_And then they were kissing urgently, their arms carelessly winding around each other. And their fate was sealed._

Anakin: "Tahiri? What's your status?"  
Tahiri: "I had to take cover to avoid being spotted. I'll be at the rendezvous point in approximately five minutes."  
Anakin: "Be careful."  
That was when Anakin realized he was afraid.  
Anakin sighed in frustration and confusion, but the emotions could not gain supremacy over a deeper, stronger realization. I love her.  
_No. That was insane. He barely knew her. They had just gotten carried way, that was all. It was way too fast…  
_No, _Anakin realized._ I love her.  
_Against all logic, against all reason, Anakin felt himself smiling, almost weak with joy.  
Anakin's first clue that something was wrong came in the form of a strong hand clamping over his mouth, and a lithe female form pressing against his back. Anakin had no chance to struggle before a spray hypo was pressed against his neck. His muffled sounds of protest ceased as the strength left his body and his vision darkened._

A mess of blond hair and a black jumpsuit came tumbling out of the cockpit onto the docking bay floor.  
Jacen gasped in shock. "**Tahiri**?"  
Han: "Where's Anakin?"

**Twenty-Seven Years After the Battle of Endor**  
More than anything else, the reason Jaina Solo had survived as an agent of Alliance Intelligence for most of her adult life was that she had what some of her superiors described as a "sixth sense" for danger. She always knew when her cover was about to be blown, when a contact was leading her into a trap; she had even jumped out of the way of a blaster bolt fired by an unseen enemy.

It had never occurred to Jaina that such feats were, quite literally, impossible because they came so naturally to her. No one had bothered to point out to her that she was either a latent Jedi or the most naturally gifted agent of espionage in galactic history.

So it did not occur to her to question how she knew she was being lied to. Instead, she immediately began calculating the fastest, safest way to exit the cantina before she was (perhaps literally?) stabbed in the back.

The complication, of course, was that she was not alone. Though she would have preferred to handle this part of the mission by herself, Jag had insisted on being present. So they ended up in this cantina on Tralus. Nearly identical cantinas could be found in any spaceport in the civilized galaxy, but this one just so happened to be where she was meeting one of her numerous smuggling contacts. One who, until now, had shown no indication of betraying her.

Jaina finally gave up on waiting for Jag to pick up on her nonverbal cues, and stopped the Corellian smuggler in midsentence by placing her blaster pistol on the table. "This is a waste of time," she announced impatiently, but kept her voice low so as to not draw attention from the cantina's other patrons. "You're obviously stalling, so you might as well tell me how to avoid the stormtroopers you've called so I don't have to shoot you right now."

Jag was obviously shocked, but dutifully reached for his own blaster.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the other woman informed Jag calmly, and then to Jaina, "and I'd just go ahead and put that away, young lady. It's not going to do you much good."

Jaina and Jag exchanged looks, and Jaina finally grew impatient and stood, knocking her chair back in the process as she leveled her blaster at the apparently-traitorous Corellian woman's chest. She had barely completed the motion when she heard the distinct sounds of weapons being drawn from every direction.

"Why don't we just go ahead and have ourselves a nice, calm conversation?" the woman suggested mildly. "_Before_ the Imps _actually_ happen into this establishment and wonder why we all have our weapons drawn?"

Reluctantly, Jaina holstered her weapon and held her hands visibly away from her body. "All right," she said, "you have my attention."

"As you've surmised, I was not entirely truthful with you about the purpose of this meeting; of course, that only seems fair, as you were not either. Based on your reaction, I take it you are in fact not a simple smuggler but rather an agent of the Alliance of Free Planets?"

"That would be a fair assessment," Jaina agreed.

"Looking to stir up some Corellian insurrection," she resumed.

Jaina nodded slowly.

"Well, then. I'm afraid I have some bad news, but also good news. You're a bit late; you might have forgotten that Corellia has been in open rebellion since before you were born. The insurrection is already well underway. The good news is, you've found us." She grinned roguishly. "Or, at least, the Tralus-bound portion of our merry band."

Jaina and Jag exchanged quick glances. "There's a well organized Corellian resistance already?" Jag asked. "Even with most of your leadership turned to ash on Corellia?"

"Well-organized is likely a matter of opinion," she answered with a shrug. "But now that we're all friendly, perhaps I might ask you your names, purpose, and even be so bold as to ask you a favor?"

Jag glanced at Jaina, who nodded before saying, "I'm Jaina Solo" – she was pleased at the woman's shocked intake of breath at the name – "this is Jagged Fel, and, as you had already surmised, we're here to make life for the occupying Imperials a living hell. Might I ask your name before you ask that favor?"

"You shall have both," the woman replied. "My name is Mirax Terrik Horn; my husband is the leader of what's left of the Corellian resistance."

There was a brief pause, and Jaina laughed in relief as she felt the tension evaporate from the room. "Well, it certainly seems like we can trust each other after all. What was that favor you needed?"

"Oh, nothing terribly difficult; and it actually fits in perfectly with your mission. We need to get the hell off this planet and back to the rest of the resistance. And if you're willing, we could use your help for the most important mission in the galaxy."

xxx

_**Fallen**_

Darth Starkiller; Sith Lord (male human from Tatooine)  
General Han Solo; Supreme Allied Commander, Army (male human from Corellia)  
Doctor Jacen Solo; Alliance Medical Officer (male human from Hapes)  
Flight Officer Tahiri Veila; Rogue Two; Bounty Hunter (female human from Tatooine)  
Agent Jaina Solo; Alliance Intelligence; captain, _Millennium Falcon_ (female human from Hapes)  
Commander Jagged Fel; 181st TIE Interceptor Squadron (male human from Corellia)  
Mirax Terrik Horn; Corellian resistance; captain, _Pulsar Skate_ (female human from Corellia)

xxx

**Episode Two  
Truly Followed**

"So, she said she has no idea where he is?"

"None," Han confirmed. "She says he went missing about a standard day before we retrieved her."

"I see." Even over the holocomm, it was easy to tell Leia was skeptical of the girl's story. "So, essentially what you're telling me is that a member of the Bounty Hunter's Guild—"

"She hasn't admitted to that," Jacen quickly interjected. "As far as she knows, her cover hasn't been blown yet."

"So, a member of the Bounty Hunter's Guild," Leia continued, "just _happened_ to be the only person present when our son went missing, and now she's determined to help us get him back… from the Bounty Hunter's Guild? Also keeping in mind she was only able to escape the planet by 'stealing' a TIE Fighter – _from the Imperial base_.."

"It's possible she was hired by the Empire to gather information or sabotage us in addition to capturing Anakin," Han speculated.

Jacen frowned and looked from one parent to the hologram of the other. "_Or_ it's possible that she's telling the truth," he pointed out, shocked that neither of them even considered the possibility.

"It's a much easier explanation of why she came back," Han admitted. "Though, again, she doesn't realize her cover has been blown."

"She had to at least consider it as a possibility."

"There's no point in speculation at this point," Leia interjected. "We'll have a full inquiry into the matter, as soon as we've dealt with… other concerns. Speaking of which…?"

"No, not yet," Han answered his wife's unspoken question. "I'll tell him when we're through."

"Unfortuantely that's right now," Leia informed him apologetically. "I have a staff meeting and another priority subspace transmissions waiting for me. Last official word: General Solo, please proceed to the rendezvous point with all due speed. I will rejoin you just as soon as the full council meeting is resolved."

"As ordered," Han acknowledged, and with that formality concluded they were once again family rather than Alliance officials.

"I love you both," Leia said before reluctantly ending the transmission.

After a moment's contemplation Jacen asked, "A full council meeting?"

"Yeah," his dad answered, his tone betraying his characteristic exasperation with politics. "It shouldn't be too big of a deal, but she's going to be out of contact for a few days."

Jacen nodded. "Well, I'm sure it'll turn out alright."

"I hope so," Han answered, without an equivalent amount of confidence. "One thing I'm not so sure is going to turn out alright is this situation with Anakin. I don't think we have time to let the judicial system sort this out like your mother suggests."

"The president," Jacen corrected. "And orders, not suggests."

Han smirked at his son, "Well, I've always found forgiveness easier to come by than permission, haven't you?"

"What are you suggesting?" Jacen asked.

"You… you know, do your thing."

"'Do my thing'?" Jacen repeated, not comprehending.

"Well, let's face it, son. You've always had a way with people; like your mother's way with people, you understand, not mine."

The compliment caught Jacen by surprise, and he really did want to help find his brother. He just wasn't sure he really had the talent his father thought he had, and said so.

"Well, if you don't get anything out of her, we're no worse off than we are now. We don't exactly have anything to lose."

"Good point," Jacen conceded. "But you do realize I believe her, right?"

Han shrugged. "She doesn't have to be lying to have useful information. And if she's not lying, she should be more than happy to offer that information; especially someone who believes her and might help her clear her name."

"All right. I'll go ahead and talk to her."

"Thank you. And Jacen; there's something else."

Jacen paused, halfway out of his seat, and the look in his father's eyes told him he needed to sit. "What is it?"

"Over the next few days, you might start hearing talk about your mother being Darth Vader's daughter, and Darth Starkiller's sister. Some of her critics have already started calling her Lady Vader."

Jacen snorted incredulously and started to leave again. "I think I can handle that. What happened? The rumor mills run out of—?"

Jacen stopped when he realized his father wasn't laughing. Either this was more serious than he thought, or… no, that was unthinkable. "_What_?" he demanded in shock. "You're not saying—"

His father appeared barely in control of his emotions when he continued, "Remember when I told you about your uncle Luke?" The words seemed to require incredible effort from him. "Well. I left a few things out."

xxx

At that very moment, Darth Starkiller was kneeling before a massive holo image of his father, the Galactic Emperor in deed if not in title, Darth Vader. "What is thy bidding, my master?" he asked with his head bowed respectfully.

"I sense the operation on Corellia has met with success," Lord Vader said, as though the destruction of the planet were a trifling errand.

"Yes," Starkiller confirmed. "No one escaped the planet's destruction, and we have established a blockade around the remaining four planets."

"Good. No engagements with the Rebels?"

"None, my master. They did not enter the system."

"Yes," Vader answered, his voice suddenly dangerous. "Yet Admiral Thrawn informs me they were within striking distance."

"He is mistaken," Starkiller answered quickly, knowing he must not betray any doubt in his own decision if he was to convince his father he was not motivated by compassion. "The Rebels were at the very edge of the system, barely in sensor range. They would have jumped away as soon as we moved to intercept them."

Fortunately either Starkiller's argument was more convincing than he thought, or his father was more credulous than normal because of the victory. Either way, he continued, "Very well. Instruct the Grand Admiral to maintain one Star Destroyer in orbit of each planet; the rest of the fleet is to deploy to their original assignments."

"Do you think that is wise, master?"

"You question me?" Vader asked dangerously.

"No," Starkiller assured him.

"Good," his father replied, satisfied. "I can assure you the Rebels will find themselves quite unable to mount an offensive at present. Governor Shesh should see to that."

Ah, of course. Plans within plans within plans. But, Starkiller had to admit, he really didn't understand where his father was going with this one. "And the _Executor_?" he asked, changing topics.

"You may proceed as you see fit," Vader answered dismissively. "Return to Coruscant if you need; if not, continue on your present mission."

His present mission, of course, was rounding up young Force sensitives. Vader had no idea – or, at least, Starkiller _hoped_ he had no idea – how much success that mission had actually met. "As you wish, my master."

Starkiller was playing a very dangerous game indeed; and he still didn't know how he intended to end it when the time came.

xxx

Jacen was not in his usual, forgiving mood. The news his father had just given him was still swirling through his head, confusing him. He still remembered his father's words about his uncle, "Everything I ever told you about him is true. He was the bravest, best man I ever knew."

If everything he had been told about his uncle was true, the monster who was now second in command of the evil Galactic Empire no longer resembled that man in the slightest. So, Jacen realized, it could have happened to anyone. He even wondered if he himself could become corrupt under the right circumstances, though it seemed patently ridiculous.

So Jacen was not in his usual, forgiving mood as he sat across from Tahiri in the interrogation room. His questions were more direct, less sympathetic than they might have otherwise been.

"Look," Tahiri said, sounding exasperated. "As I've told every other officer who has come in here to debrief me, you _need_ to let me go. I can find him."

"You seem to want to find him pretty bad," Jacen noted. "Bad enough to tell the truth?"

"I've told you everything I—"

"Are you currently a member of the Bounty Hunter's Guild?"

Tahiri opened her mouth to answer with a reflexive _no_, but hesitated just long enough to render such a protestation useless. "How'd you find out?" she asked instead.

"An Imperial defector gave you up to prove he was trustworthy; it wasn't all that hard to confirm his story. Turns out you even used your real name. Rather careless of you, don't you think?"

Tahiri shook her head. "It was my first assignment; I didn't have a record yet, so there was no reason it should have been a problem. And it's tradition for Bounty Hunters to use their real name on their first mission, even if it's undercover." She smirked. "Your people let me join the most elite fighter squadron in the Alliance, and I flew with them for almost a month. Were it not for an Imperial officer's tip, you would've let me continue to fly with them. Rather careless of _you_, don't you think?"

Ordinarily Jacen would have laughed, but instead he asked, "Can you give me any information that will help us rescue Anakin?"

"Absolutely," Tahiri answered. "But the information would be useless to you. You need someone who can actually get into the Bounty Hunter's Guild. Someone like, I don't know… me. And we don't exactly have a surplus of time."

Jacen sighed and stood to signal the end of this interview. "I believe you, Tahiri. I do. But you have to realize that's not going to happen. You're going to be formally placed under arrest pending a judicial hearing."

"Then you have to break me out," Tahiri persisted. "We're running out of time. Once the guild turns him over, it'll be too late."

"Who ordered the contract?" Jacen asked, already knowing and dreading the answer.

Tahiri confirmed Jacen's fear. "It's an Imperial contract. The order came from Darth Starkiller himself."

It took all of Jacen's self control not to curse aloud. "I think you're telling the truth, Tahiri. I do. But I have just one last question: why didn't you complete the contract? And why do you want to help my brother so badly?"

Tahiri smiled sadly. "Isn't it obvious? I'm in love with him."

Yes. Jacen could see she was telling the truth. Many things could be faked; loving someone with every fiber of your being? That was impossible to fake.

"I'll do everything in my power to get you out of here," Jacen promised her, "official or otherwise. And we're going to save him. I swear it."


	3. 2x03: Loyalty

_But Ruth said, "Do not ask me to abandon or forsake you! for wherever you go I will go, wherever you lodge I will lodge, your people shall be my people, and your God my God."_  
-Ruth 1:16

xxx

**Twenty-Seven Years After the Battle of Endor**  
As the _Millennium Falcon_ completed its microjump, Jaina frowned in confusion. They had only been in hyperspace for a fraction of a second; just long enough to travel elsewhere in the system. "I don't get it," she said outloud. "There's another planet in the Corellian system no one knows about?"

"Not exactly," Mirax answered from behind in the passenger seat.

Jag gasped in recognition, and simultaneously Jaina realized the identity of the world. "_Corellia_?" she asked incredulously.

"Think about it," Mirax answered, obviously mournful but also pleased at her people's ingenuity. "Is there anywhere else in the system the Empire won't be watching? They'll ignore it because they've already destroyed it. Meanwhile, from the ashes of our world we rise up to claim vengeance."

The rest of the trip was silent, except for the battering the _Falcon_ sustained from the turbulent, ruined atmosphere. Jaina could have sworn she heard the hull sizzling as it came into contact with the noxious gases raised by the Empire's bombardment.

The compound that served as the Corellians' base had a pressurized docking bay like a starship. Jaina and Jag traded nervous glances as they followed her down the boarding ramp to meet an assemblage of what they assumed to be Corellian Resistance soldiers. They saw a mixture of CorSec officers, Alliance soldiers, civilians, and others they were fairly certain were smugglers.

The man who appeared to be the leader stepped forward from the group and met Mirax with a hug and obvious relief. They spoke quietly while Jaina and Jag maintained a discrete distance; Jag winked at Jaina for no apparent reason.

Jaina had her mouth open to chastise Jag when the commotion started. One of the Alliance officer cursed loudly and drew his sidearm. Corran and Mirax immediately whirled to face him.

"Saunders!" Corran snapped. "What the _hell_ is the matter with you?"

"_He's_ what's the matter, Commander!" he exclaimed, pointing his weapon at Jag. "He's a damn Imperial!"

xxx

_**Fallen**_

Commander Jagged Fel; 181st TIE Interceptor Squadron (male human from Corellia)  
Commander Corran Horn; Corellian Resistance Leader (male human from Corellia)  
Darth Starkiller; Sith Lord (male human from Tatooine)  
Agent Jaina Solo; Alliance Intelligence; captain, _Millenium Falcon_ (female human from Hapes)  
Mirax Terrik Horn; captain, _Pulsar Skate_ (female human from Corellia)

xxx

**Loyalty**

Jaina was careful to keep her hands visible and nowhere near her weapon as she stepped between Jag and the mass of armed Corellians. She was pleased to note that neither Corran nor Mirax had drawn their own weapons, though that would hardly matter if a firefight was in their future.

"Okay," she said, loudly but calmly, "let's all just be calm here."

"I don't know who you are," Saunders answered firmly, "but get out of my way or I _will_ shoot you."

"That's a very bad idea, soldier," Mirax informed him. "That's Jaina Solo you're talking to."

"And _that_," Saunders retorted, indicating Jag, "is the commander of 181st. They've killed more Alliance pilots than any other squadron in the Imperial fleet. And it gets even better: he's a Fel."

Corran looked from his soldier to Jaina and Jag. "Let's have everyone lower their weapons," he ordered calmly, and everyone obeyed, though most of them continued to keep them unholstered. "Son, is what he's saying true?"

"No!" Jaina answered for him. "It might have been true once, but his presence here should be more than enough to—"

But then she felt Jag's hand on her shoulder, and he stepped forward so that she was no longer between him and the Corellians. He drew himself up to his full height, and to her dismay stated firmly, "It's true.

"I am Commander Jagged Fel of the 181st TIE Fighter Group. My father was Marshall Soontir Fel, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Starfighter Corps, killed during the Corellian rebellion. If you choose to take my life as well, your rebellion will have claimed the lives of my entire family."

xxx

"What is it, Admiral?"

"My Lord," Grand Admiral Thrawn greeted respectfully. "The Emperor" – Starkiller's father, who actually hated being referred to as the emperor – "has reassigned me to an operation in the Alderaan Sector."

The Alderaan Sector? Odd. The Empire had very little business in that area of space, especially for a core system. "Very well. Prepare the fleet—"

"My apologies, my Lord. Lord Vader specifically ordered the _Executor_ not to be present for this operation. I wondered if I might take the _Devastator_."

Starkiller hesitated. The _Devastator_ was the _Executor_'s only support craft, but that was not the reason for his hesitation. Not only could the _Executor_ handle itself, Admiral Thrawn's departure would give Starkiller even more latitude than he already enjoyed. The question that gave him pause was, quite simply, _why_?

Of course, he didn't really have a choice. Thrawn's request was a mere formality, and they both knew it. "Very well, Admiral. Good luck on your mission."

"Thank you, my Lord." Thrawn saluted and left the chamber.

Starkiller briefly attempted to resume his meditation, but quickly gave up the effort. Something was happening in the Alderaan Sector, and his father was deliberately excluding him from the operation.

Perhaps the moment of truth was approaching much sooner than Starkiller had anticipated. Perhaps the time had come to either confess his sins to his father or to complete the second great betrayal of his life.

Either way, he had to know what was happening. He needed to make sure someone he could trust was on the _Devastator_ before it made hyperspace.

xxx

Jag was beginning to consider himself something of a connoisseur of interrogation rooms. This one was of the makeshift variety, as the Corellian resistance's base was really only equipped with three things in mind: sleeping, eating, and keeping ships in fighting condition. The closest thing to an interrogation room they could manage was a small private dining room adjoining the mess hall.

"Let's start with the obvious," Corran suggested politely enough after seating himself across from Jag. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm an Alliance prisoner of war," Jag answered succinctly. "I brought President Organa Solo what I considered critical information only to discover I had been betrayed by my commanding officer; since then, I agreed to help Captain Solo with her covert activities in the Corellian system."

"You consider yourself a prisoner of war?"

"Yes."

"And you're helping Jaina sow insurrection amongst the good, hard-working Imperial citizens of Corellia?"

Jag shrugged.

"You understand why one might consider those two things… contradictory in nature?" Corran asked reasonably enough.

"Most of my life has been contradictory, Commander Horn. Were you a part of the Corellian Rebellion?"

"Of course," Corran answered with evident pride. "It's my home planet."

"Mine as well," Jag said. "We have more in common than either of us suspects, I imagine. Let me tell you what you might not know about your battle to free the innocent, oppressed citizens of Corellia."

xxx

**Fifteen Years Ago**  
_Air raid sirens shattered the morning calm on the outskirts of Coronet._

No one really knew how to react at first. The alert system's existence was a mere formality; the sirens weren't even tested on a regular basis.

The sonic booms of a dozen X-Wings appearing in the sky over the capital city quickly removed any lingering uncertainty. Deafening explosions as the fighters began firing stunned the growing crowds in the streets.

As people began hurrying frantically to their assigned shelters, nine-year-old Jagged Fel was unsurprised to see two men in Imperial Navy uniforms striding purposefully towards his class. "Master Fel," one of them greeted the boy with a surprising amount of deference, "where are your brothers and sisters?"

"1500 hours; Chak is in flight class, Davin is at grav-ball practice, and Cherith is in science," Jag rattled off the memorized list of his siblings' schedules.

The officer nodded to his partner, who rushed into the confused crowd to try to sort out where Jag's siblings had ended up. In the meantime, the first officer started to lead Jag away.

"What's going on?" Jag prodded. "Is my father up there?"

"You know I couldn't tell you even if I knew," the officer chided.

Jag was about to press the question when the concussive force of an explosion sent him flying across the street.

xxx

**Present Day**  
"Oh Force," Corran exclaimed, looking as though he had been punched in the stomach. "Jag, I swear to you, we didn't—"

"It was a TIE that had been shot down," Jag clarified, his voice surprisingly calm and emotionless. "Since then I've learned there's this funny thing about being a fighter pilot. You usually don't have to think about the consequences. The only reason I do is I've seen it from the ground."

"No," Corran said defensively. "You can't blame us for that. If the Imperials hadn't—"

"Hadn't _what_?" Jag demanded, silencing him. After a pause, he pressed. "Hadn't defended their homes? Their families? Why is that so hard for you to understand? To relate to? Is it evil to defend yourself?"

Corran scoffed. "The Empire doesn't defend people, Jag. If you believe that, you're delusional and there's no way I can ever trust you, and I sure as hell can't let you fly around with the daughter of the president of the galaxy."

Jag took a moment to compose himself before answering, "The Empire wasn't the aggressor that day, Commander Horn, as you are well aware."

xxx

**Fifteen Years Ago**  
_Jag's head was spinning as he pulled himself to his feet. He leaned against the nearest solid object – a parked airspeeder – and breathed deeply until he felt strong enough to stand on his own._

What he saw when he looked up provoked a wave of nausea that sent him back to the ground. The soldier that had been walking with Jag a moment ago was lying motionless on the ground, probably unconscious. The other soldier, and most of the large group of children Jag had been standing among just moments ago, were buried under the rubble of the collapsed school.

"No!" Jag shouted aloud, as though simple protestation could undo the carnage. "No, no, no, NO!"

Jag tried to run towards the collapsed school, but lost his balance almost immediately and lied on the ground sobbing.

No emergency vehicles arrived to help the survivors. The city's infrastructure had been thrown into disarray by the violent coup, and would remain that way until order was restored. Another officer was sent for Jag. He didn't ask any questions; the pile of rubble and sobbing nine-year-old answered any potential inquiry about the Fel family's whereabouts.

Jag was the only child on the last Imperial transport to leave Corellia; but, of course, in a way he would never again be a child.

xxx

Corran maintained somber silence until Jag continued, "Of course, I would later find out that my father had also been shot down in the battle for Coronet."

Corran shifted uncomfortably in his seat before saying, "Jag, I have to admit to you… I was Rogue Leader during the liberation of Corellia. We engaged 181st. I… I'm sorry."

Jag shook his head. "I know how dogfights work, Commander. There's no way you can know whether it was you or not. Maybe you killed him, maybe you didn't. My thirst for vengeance ran dry quite a while ago. The Academy beat it out of me and turned me into the disciplined, perfect officer they require." He smiled ruefully. "Or so they thought."

"You used your revenge to help you focus, to help you become a great fighter pilot. I lost my father, too," Corran said, obvious effort keeping his emotions at bay. And there was a moment of deep understanding between the men.

"I was only suspicious the Empire had been involved in my father's death," Corran went on. "And that was enough to change the course of my entire life. You actually _know_ your father died fighting us. Why are you so willing to help us now?"

"I'm not," Jag pointed out. "I've been offered several chances to defect, and turned them all down. Prisoner of war, remember?"

Corran sighed in frustration. "You know what I mean. Jaina. Why are you helping Jaina?"

Then Jag gave Corran a look that made him feel as dumb as a Mynock. "Oh," Corran said.

"Yeah," Jag answered with a sigh.

Corran hesitated, but couldn't help but continue, "How? If you don't mind my asking."

"This conversation sure is getting informal," Jag noted with a frown.

"Sorry," Corran said. "I probably should have mentioned that the interrogation portion of this is over. I've always been pretty good at reading people… it's probably why I was such a good CorSec Officer."

Jag was so surprised he laughed. "CorSec? You didn't tell me you were a professional."

"You didn't tell me you slept with the president's daughter."

"I didn't think it was—" Jag stopped, but it was too late to correct the slip. "Oh come _on_," he protested, his face reddening as he was now dangerously near the verge of true anger. "There's no way you possibly needed to know that."

"No," Corran conceded. "But just because I'm not interrogating you doesn't mean I trust you. You must hate us. Even if I thought the Empire was otherwise good, I would still hate them because of my father."

"What you say is very true," Jag admitted. "When I was a child, I never really understood what the Rebellion was. But once my father died… that was it. You were all terrorists. A notion they didn't exactly discourage at the Imperial Academy, even when they were trying to force me not to feel any emotions at all."

"So what changed your mind?" Corran persisted.

"I was betrayed," Jag answered with a sigh. "By the last person I ever would have suspected.

"After the academy, I was one of the very few officers personally trained by Grand Admiral Thrawn in the Unknown Regions." Jag didn't bother calling himself elite; anyone who trained under Grand Admiral Thrawn was beyond needing any such distinction.

"He was the perfect commanding officer. He saw right through my appearance of discipline and constantly hounded me for letting my emotions get in my way. He succeeded where the Academy failed, and as a result I was the perfect officer.

"Everyone was jealous, but I was beyond caring about petty jealousy and posturing. _Grand Admiral Thrawn_ had taken a personal interest in my career. I learned more about tactics from him than I learned in the Academy."

Jag shook his head. "That's the one part I never understood… it seemed like he pushed me so hard because he wanted me to excel. Like I was his protégé or something. And then… he betrayed me.

"About a month ago Grand Admiral Thrawn and Darth Starkiller called me in for a briefing. The _Executor_ was going to be assigned to a force defending the construction site… of a Death Star, a superweapon they insisted was vital to the war effort."

Suddenly something clicked in Corran's mind. "That was _you_. You're the one President Organa Solo pardoned. No wonder you looked so familiar."

Jag winced. "Always nice to be famous… unless it's for something like this. Of course I expressed my strong objections to the use of a superweapon, but Admiral Thrawn kept insisting that it was tactically vital. It wasn't until later that I realized he was actually using me like a dejarik piece. His words took on a whole new meaning; betraying me was what was tactically vital.

"I was given a few days' leave; that might seem suspicious, but it's actually fairly standard before a major reassignment. Then I met Jaina in a bar on some backwater planet I don't even know the name of, and the rest is a matter of public record."

"So, that's it? After all that, you drew the line at superweapons?"

"I loved my father, Commander Horn. And if I could bring him back, I would. But the galaxy is bigger than me. Any weapon that can wipe out an entire planet in one shot is evil, and anyone who would use it is just as evil." He looked down at the table. "And my father isn't the only one I love."

Corran almost immediately understood the boy's meeting, and shook his head in disbelief. A Solo and a Fel? What was the galaxy coming to?

"All right, son. I can't promise you the others will warm to you immediately, but I have a feeling that's not something you're worried about." Corran stood, and Jag followed suit. "I know you said you weren't defecting, but it sounds like you know who the real terrorists are. What do you say? Would you like to join me and my men in the briefing room to discuss the most important mission in the galaxy?"

And Jag realized the answer was much easier than he had ever thought. It wasn't about Rebels and Imperials. It wasn't even about his father.

"I would be honored to fight on behalf of Corellia."


	4. All the World Were Holding Its Breath

_Around them there was nothing but silence, as if all the world were holding its breath._  
-Philip Pullman, _The Amber Spyglass_

**Previously on **_**Fallen**_  
_Viqi Shesh: "I learned of a shocking truth that I could not in good conscience ignore. Leia Organa Solo is Darth Vader's daughter. Darth Starkiller's sister."_

_Leia: "Have the Alliance Council assembled at a neutral site."  
Aide: "The full council? They haven't been called since the last election."_

_Jaina: "Unusual flirting tactic, insulting me."  
Jag shrugged. "I don't have to flirt," he answered, now finally holding her gaze. "I already know you like me."_

_Jaina: "If you're certain of something, it isn't really trust, is it? You have to make a conscious decision to believe in someone even if there's a chance you might get hurt."_

_Corran: "What do you say? Would you like to join me and my men in the briefing room to discuss the most important mission the galaxy?"  
Jag: "I would be honored to fight on behalf of Corellia."_

xxx

**Twenty-Seven Years After the Battle of Endor**  
"You don't have to do this, you know."

Leia looked up to see the source of the welcome intrusion on her brooding: her oldest friend and confidant, Winter. She smiled sadly at the other woman. "Yes, I do."

"Every sane citizen of the Alliance will turn against Shesh at a word from you," Winter pressed. "They've followed you this far, they'll follow you over her any day."

"I don't just need their loyalty, Winter. I need their trust. I need their love. That's the only thing that's held us together this long. I don't think we can survive without it."

Winter persisted, "I don't know what she's playing at, but she isn't taking you down."

Leia's smile turned from sad to confident. "No, she's not. I'm not worried about beating her in the election, Winter. I'm going to end her. I'm going to outline her betrayal for the Council and the people of the Alliance, and I'm going to end her ability to cause trouble once and for all."

Winter sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "Remind me never to get on your wrong side, Your Highness – Madame President," she quickly corrected herself. "Sorry, force of habit."

Leia smiled fondly at her old friend, but before she could offer further words of encouragement an officer from across the command deck called, "Madame President. We're entering visual range."

"Thank you," Leia acknowledged, and she and Winter strode to the viewport at the front of the bridge.

The asteroid field appeared mundane, but it was in fact a sacred place for both women – and many other officers on Leia's ship, many of whom requested their current assignment specifically to serve under the president. The place they were approaching was known as the graveyard; the unremarkable-looking cluster of rocks was actually the remains of what had once been a great planet.

"Alderaan," Leia whispered reverently as she placed her hand on the window.

xxx

_**Fallen**_

Leia Organa Solo; President, Alliance of Free Planets (female human from Alderaan)  
General Han Solo; Supreme Allied Commander, Army (male human from Corellia)  
Agent Jaina Solo; Alliance Intelligence; captain, _Millennium Falcon_ (female human from Hapes)  
Jagged Fel; Imperial defector (male human from Corellia)  
Commander Corran Horn; Corellian Resistance leader (male human from Corellia)  
Mirax Terrik Horn; captain, _Pulsar Skate_ (female human from Corellia)  
Winter Celchu; presidential aide (female human from Alderaan)

xxx

**As If All the World Were Holding Its Breath**

"Centerpoint Station is 350 kilometers long and 100 kilometers wide," Mirax stated as she joined her husband at the front of the briefing room. "And it just might be the most strategically important asset left in the Corellian System."

"So we're going to infiltrate and take it over?" Jaina guessed.

"No," Corran stated flatly. "We're going to blow it up."

"Oh," Jaina said, surprised. "Close."

Jaina sat towards the very back of the makeshift briefing room. Jag stood very close behind her, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. It was obvious he still felt like an outsider, but Jaina's presence was reassuring, and so far there hadn't been a repeat of the earlier confrontation.

Corran picked up the briefing with some basic details of the mission before they were interrupted, this time by a very apologetic but determined Jag. "Far be it for me to comment on the merits of this mission, but isn't Centerpoint just as important to Corellia as it is to the Empire?"

"We had been using Centerpoint to generate the interdiction field," Mirax admitted, "but our scientists tell us its actual destructive potential might be unlimited. If the Empire figured out how to use it—"

"Got it," Jaina agreed on Jag's behalf. "Big boom. Very bad."

Corran gestured as the display shifted to a view of the entire Corellian System. "The Imperials only have one Star Destroyer left insystem – the _Avenger_. It spends the vast majority of its time near Centerpoint, but it does leave regularly for operational reasons. We will be staging a feint at the Imperial garrison on Selonia to draw the _Avenger_ away, which should give our strike team all the time it needs."

"The importance of this mission cannot be overstated," Mirax continued. "If all we can do is deny the Empire use of this station, Corellia will not have been lost in vain. Now, let's talk specific assignments…"

xxx

Corran asked Jag to wait while everyone filed out of the briefing room, but did not object when Jaina waited with him.

"I know you're in a difficult position, Jag," he began, "and I couldn't be more grateful for your help."

"Don't mention it," Jag answered, and Jaina wouldn't put it past him to mean that literally.

"I don't think the _Falcon_ is quite going to suit your needs to fly with our fighter screen, and it certainly doesn't fit with your considerable talents. How would you feel about flying a captured Imperial TIE?"

Corran and Jaina were both surprised to see Jag's expression darken. "I appreciate the gesture, Commander Horn, but I trust you'll understand if I never want to fly one of those things again."

Corran smiled in understanding. "An Alliance X-wing, then?"

Jag looked momentarily surprised, apparently not having considered the implications of being an Imperial fighter pilot unwilling to fly Imperial fighters, but finally answered, "Yes, I think that will suffice."

"I would be honored to have you fly on my wing, Jag."

Jag again looked surprised, but quickly composed himself and saluted. "The honor would be mine, Commander Horn."

"Good," Corran said as he saluted in return. "Dismissed."

Jaina and Jag walked in silence even when they were out of earshot from the rest of the motley assortment of smugglers and soldiers. Only once they were in relative privacy aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ did Jaina ask, "Are you _sure_ you're okay with this?"

"It makes sense," Jag answered mildly. "Your background in Intel makes you ideal for the strike team, my career as the most feared Imperial pilot in the galaxy—"

He started to laugh as Jaina slugged him in the shoulder at that last remark, but Jaina was not entirely joking. "You really scared me, you know. When you told Corran and the others you _were_ Commander Fel, son of the late Marshall Soontir Fel… it was like watching a recruiting vid for the Imperial Academy."

Jag sighed. "I guess I just still had a few things to work out. I had a talk with Corran that really helped that process out."

"You could've talked to _me_, you know," Jaina chided. "That's kind of what friendship is supposed to be about."

Jag raised an eyebrow as if he wanted to ask something, and though both of them knew what he meant neither was quite willing to speak it aloud.

"I'm serious, Jag," Jaina resumed. "Are you really okay flying with people who drew weapons on you a few hours ago?"

"I have a confession to make, Jaina," Jag answered ruefully. "I never much liked anyone I flew with in the Empire. So that's not going to be anything new. And I don't think Corran's going to let any of them shoot me down."

Jaina still looked skeptical, but let it pass. "Alright. I need to go to the strike team briefing."

"And I need to go to the pilot briefing," Jag echoed.

"I'll see you after?"

"Count on it."

xxx

Leia usually avoided speaking to her family before important public appearances, but for some reason she felt compelled to make an exception this time. So she waited patiently for her husband's face to appear on the screen, and smiled warmly when his image did appear. "Hi."

"Your Worship," Han greeted, but there was no trace of irritation in the old jibe. "Something must have gone wrong by now if you're talking to me pre-game."

"No. We just haven't had a chance to talk in a while… you know, not about business."

Han raised an eyebrow wryly. "You've picked an interested occasion to not be interested in business."

Leia smirked in return. "I've got this one, Han. I've never felt more prepared to destroy someone in my entire political career."

"Also saving the Alliance," Han pointed out.

"On a good day I've usually done that multiple times before lunch."

There was a break in the banter, and they shared longing looks that expressed more than words could.

"How did we do it?" Leia asked, feeling weary but content. "We've been fighting a war since we met. How have we found time to be married and raise a family?"

"We've found time," Han answered with a shrug, characteristically keeping things simple.

Leia felt her smile widening, her entire mood verging on buoyant. "I love you, you know that?"

"I know," Han answered with a mischievous grin. And as his image faded, Leia knew today was going to be a very good day.

xxx

If the location of the Council meeting had been widely known, many likely would have questioned the wisdom of holding it in a core system. Alderaan, however, was not like any other core system. The remaining habitable planet, Delaya, was practically independent as long as it didn't cause trouble.

There was simply no strategic value to the system after Alderaan's destruction, so they Empire didn't care what happened in the system as long as the taxes were paid and no one spoke too loudly against the Empire.

Delaya, for its part, was a very boring planet notable only for its status as the sister planet of Aldeeran. Its significance was purely symbolic. Still, Leia felt very emotional upon setting foot on the surface for the first time.

The council members took their places in turn. Chewbacca, representing the proud Wookiees of Kashyyk. Ackbar, for the enduring resistance on Mon Calamari. Isolder, regent of the independent Hapes Cluster. All were old friends and likely to be sympathetic; for that reason, the single holo camera operator was likely the most important person in the building at the moment, because the entire galaxy – or at least the parts controlled by the Alliance – would hear Leia's words.

The operator nodded to hear to indicate that he was transmitting, and Leia rose from her seat.

"Thank you all for coming. As you know, the elected representatives of the Alliance Council are only assembled under the most extraordinary of circumstances. I believe that is exactly what we face today. Today we are here to decide on the matter of my fitness to serve as President of the Alliance of Free Planets, and if we decide unfavorably to arrive upon a decision for my replacement."

xxx

Many writers have described the hours leading up to a combat mission as "the calm before the storm." They should likely find the phrase ill-suited to describe the reality of those last hectic hours. Mechanics scrambled back and forth through the docking bay making sure every ship was fueled up and ready for combat.

The routine preflight check was as important for banishing any lingering nervousness in Jaina's mind as it was to make sure the _Falcon_'s systems were operational. She didn't relish the prospect of turning her ship over to another pilot to keep it out of harm's way until extraction, and she certainly wasn't going to do it sooner than necessary.

After the preflight checklist had been exhausted, Jaina closed her eyes and was shocked to find herself visualizing not the mission ahead, but the deep green eyes of Jagged Fel.

xxx

"I want to begin by lamenting the absence of a delegate from the Corellian System. Our brothers and sisters in that system remain in our hearts and minds in the wake of their unspeakable tragedy, and I understand that even now they are struggling against impossible odds on our behalf."

xxx

The ruined planet of Corellia shrank behind the freighters and their fighter escort. Jag couldn't help but look back at his homeworld, and knew that many of the other pilots would be doing the same. He couldn't say what it made them feel, but he felt at once sorrowful and determined.

xxx

"As you all know, Viqi Shesh has accused me of being responsible for the deception that led to Corellia's destruction. Today I am here to tell you that none other than Viqi Shesh was responsible for that unconscionable tragedy."

Leia nodded at the holo operator. Images of Kuati Star Destroyers firing on the Alliance fleet appeared for the Council to observe, and throughout the galaxy Alliance citizens would be seeing those seem images on their holonet receivers.

"What you are seeing are declassified gun camera footage from our ill-fated mission in the Maw Cluster. As you can see, Shesh and her Kuati minions betrayed us even while Corellia was under Imperial attack. What extent she was involved in that attack is not known at this time."

Leia paused to allow her audience – both physically present and watching around the galaxy – to absorb the images and her words.

"I decided to speak to you all in this venue because what Shesh – and the Empire – wished to achieve was not necessarily military victory, but rather to undermine our trust in each other. Today, I wish to renew that trust so that we can move forward in our struggle against the Empire."

xxx

"The charges are set," Mirax's voice called over the comm, "but we've hit a small snag."

"Give me a status report." Corran's voice was calm, but Jag knew that likely did not reflect his actual emotional state.

"A squad of stormtroopers has us pinned down near the docking bay; we're going to be cutting it really close."

Jag cursed under his breath, and knew Corran likely did the same. If Mirax and her team – and more significantly for Jag, Jaina – didn't clear the station before the charges went off… Jag didn't want to think about it.

xxx

Leia gathered herself for what she knew would be the hardest part of this speech: her confession. But she knew it had to be done. If she truly deserved the trust of the people of the Alliance of Free Planets, she owed them this much.

"Of course, the debacle at the Maw installation and the tragedy on Corellia are not the only accusations Grand Moff Shesh has leveled at me," Leia continued resolutely. "She also alleged that I am the daughter of Darth Vader, and the sister of Darth Starkiller. I wish I could tell you that she was lying; in a way, as I shall explain, what she says is not true. But as a mere fact of biology… yes: Darth Vader is my father."

xxx

Jag's eyes widened as he saw explosions begin to consume Centerpoint Station. Then there was a bright light and both his instruments and senses were scrambled.

When Jag's vision cleared, he saw the collapsing explosion where the massive space station had been moments ago… and nothing else.

"Strike Team Leader, this is Flight Leader, please come in," Corran's voice said over the comm..

Silence.

"_Millennium Falcon_, this is Red Two," Jag added, "please respond."

Still nothing, and Jag felt his stomach go cold with dread.

His anguish quickly turned to elation as his instruments came back online and showed several Corellian freighters – including the _Millennium Falcon_ – on a rapid approach.

"Flight Lead, this is Strike Team Lead," Mirax's voice called over the comm. "Sorry for the delay. All present and accounted for; minimal injuries."

Jag sank back in his seat in relief and followed Corran to assume an escort position around the freighters.

"That was unbelievable flying and shooting, everybody," Corran said, jubilation in his voice. "Return to base."

xxx

"Very few realize that the man who now sits on the Imperial throne was once Anakin Skywalker, one of the most famous and accomplished Jedi in the galaxy. I consider neither he nor the man he became my father; the only person I will ever grant that title is Bail Organa, the man who raised me to be who I am today.

"What even fewer people realize is the true identity of Darth Starkiller. It is my unpleasant task to inform you that the hero Luke Skywalker, presumed dead at the Battle of Endor, in fact became an agent of evil and now serves at Darth Vader's right hand."

xxx

The docking bay floor was once again a scene of chaos, but not the urgent chaos of pre-battle. Instead pilots, soldiers, and mechanics came together in a swarm of celebration.

Jaina wasn't sure how she found her way to Jag's fighter, but the normally reserved pilot actually jumped off the middle of the ladder to meet her and they both laughed with joy as they embraced.

And quite without either of them forming the conscious intention, they were suddenly kissing.

Both of them were shocked to realize it, and they pulled away to gaze at each other in surprise… but shortly thereafter they were kissing again, this time much more passionately and certainly intentionally.

xxx

"The reason I never corrected the public record is that I do not consider either of these things to be true. Bail Organa is and always will be my father. I was not raised by Anakin Skywalker or the Dark Lord he became, and I am untouched by his evil. As far as I'm concerned Luke Skywalker _did_ die at Endor. I wanted to spare my brother's reputation; and I think you will all agree with me that the man we now fear as Darth Starkiller little resembles the man we loved and cherished as Luke Skywalker."

Leia paused once again; not to compose herself, but simply unsure what she had left to say. The weight of what she had already said was staggering, but she felt a tremendous sense of relief having said it.

What she would have said next, the galaxy never knew. Because across the galaxy the signal cut off at that exact moment.

There was no warning for the delegates. There was simply a bright flash of light and heat, and then nothing.


	5. 2x05: Aftermath

_To love at all is to be vulnerable. Love anything, and your heart will certainly be wrung and possibly broken. If you want to make sure of keeping it intact, you must give your heart to no one, not even to an animal. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries; avoid all entanglements; lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. But in that casket- safe, dark, motionless, airless--it will change. It will not be broken; it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable._  
-C.S. Lewis, _The Four Loves_

**Twenty-Seven Years After the Battle of Endor**

The atmosphere on the bridge of _Eldest_ was practically buzzing with excitement, and General Han Solo reveled in the feeling. They were watching his wife's speech over the HoloNet, and Han and the others watched with increasing admiration as she skillfully not only destroyed Viqi Shesh's arguments, but reminded them of why they were fighting the Empire in the first place.

This was a great day for the Alliance. All across the galaxy, people would be watching this and regaining faith in their leader and purpose. This would be a rallying point for everyone who still wanted to continue the struggle against the Empire.

Then she started talking about Luke, and Han sighed with regret. The mood became more somber, but even that seemed to make everyone on the bridge feel closer together.

"As far as I'm concerned Luke Skywalker _did_ die at Endor," Leia continued. "I wanted to spare my brother's reputation; and I think you will all agree with me that the man we now fear as Darth Starkiller little resembles the man we loved and cherished as Luke Skywalker."

She paused for a breath, and Han smiled at her image even though it wasn't a two-way hologram and she couldn't see his expression. Her expression cleared, as though she had seen the smile, and it looked as though a great weariness had been lifted from her.

Then she was gone.

The hologram was broken by violent static for a moment, and then it was simply no more.

There was a murmur of apprehension from the officers gathered around the projector, and the communications officer went back to his station and started fiddling with it. A few nervous moments later, he still hadn't been able to restore the image.

"Well?" Han asked after he could bear it no longer.

"I'm sorry, sir," the officer said, his brow knitted in confusion. "We lost the signal, and I can't seem to reacquire it."

Han felt the first shadow of fear, but dismissed it and said, "Well. Keep trying. Run a full diagnostic if you have to."

"Yes, sir."

A few moments later there was a loud beeping from his station. Han smiled, reassured. "You have it?"

The officer hesitated before answering, "No, sir. We're receiving a distress call… from the _Alderaan_, sir."

Han felt his insides go cold. "Jump to the emergency rendezvous point and have the alert squadrons prepare for immediate launch."

"Yes, sir."

All of the cheerfulness was now drowned in anxiety. Han stepped away from the HoloNet receiver and sat heavily in the command chair; the rest of the crew resumed their stations.

No one dared speak about it, but they all knew the truth: something was wrong.

xxx

_**Fallen**_

Darth Starkiller; Sith Lord (male human from Tatooine)  
General Han Solo; Supreme Allied Commander, Army (male human from Corellia)  
Agent Jaina Solo; captain, _Millennium Falcon_; Alliance Intelligence (female human from Hapes)  
Jagged Fel; Corellian Resistance (male human from Corellia)  
Admiral Wedge Antilles; Supreme Allied Commander, Navy (male human from Corellia)  
Director Jan Ors; Alliance Intelligence (female human from Alderaan)  
General Tycho Celchu; commander, _Alderaan_ (male human from Alderaan)

xxx

**Aftermath**

"The _Alderaan_ is dropping to realspace," the sensor officer announced.

"They're hailing," the comm officer added.

"Put them through," Han answered anxiously, stepping forward.

"Sir," the sensor officer added before the connection was established. "Initial scans indicate the _Alderaan_ has sustained minor damage from capital ship turbolasers."

"Thank you," Han answered numbly.

General Tycho Celchu appeared on the projector. The fact that it wasn't Leia talking to them was another bad sign, but Han kept telling himself that it was okay, that nothing possibly could have happened to her…

"General Solo," Tycho greeted, looking even more somber than usual.

"General Celchu," Han greeted in return. "Give me a status report."

Tycho looked down before answering, "Sir… an entire Imperial fleet jumped into the system without warning. They jumped in between us and Delaya. There was no way…"

"Is the president secure?"

Tycho bit his lip. He seemed to be holding his emotions just barely in check. "Sir… a few of the Star Destroyers layed down suppression fire to prevent us from approaching the planet, but most of them… they fired on the surface, sir. Not a full orbital bombardment, it was much more targeted… we think… we think they fired directly on the site of the Council meeting."

Han staggered a few steps backward away from the projector, feeling as though he had suffered a physical blow. "Tycho, is the president—"

"Sir, I'm so sorry… it's very unlikely anyone survived even the initial barrage, and there was now way to… there was nothing we could do, sir."

Han gripped the railing to steady himself, and repeated. "The president—"

"She's gone, sir," Tycho said, obviously reluctant. "I'm so sorry."

_She's gone_. Han was unable to keep himself upright and found himself on the ground. _She's gone_.

"Sir," his executive officer approached him cautiously. "Are you—"

"Take the bridge," Han ordered curtly, and rushed around him for the nearest exit.

_She's gone_.

xxx

Starkiller sat alone in his dimly-lit chamber watching his sister's speech. "I wanted to spare my brother's reputation; and I think you will all agree with me that the man we now fear as Darth Starkiller little resembles the man we loved and cherished as Luke Skywalker."

Predictably, Starkiller felt a tugging at his heart when she mentioned the man he used to be. But something else affected him even more deeply. When she spoke… he saw the regret, of course; it was written on her features for all to see. But he also saw some softness, some remaining traces of love.

"Leia," he whispered, full of longing and regret.

And then the image disappeared, and at the same moment Luke felt a sickening, wrenching sensation through the Force and he knew it wasn't just a HoloNet malfunction.

"No!" he shouted aloud, not caring if anyone heard.

xxx

Jaina moaned softly as she felt herself being shaken gently. She murmured something that sounded vaguely like a protestation that she wanted to sleep for a few more minutes, but she heard an insistent voice say, "Corran wants to talk to you, he says it's urgent."

Jaina winced as her eyes adjusted to daylight, and then she yelped in surprise when she realized Jag was the one trying to rouse her from sleep. Because he had been sleeping next to her. Sleeping with her.

"Well," Jag said with a wry smile. "You didn't seem too surprised when you dragged me in here and started taking my clothes off."

"You weren't really complaining about that," Jaina answered, still sounding grumpy because of her interrupted sleep. "It would be dishonest to start now."

"I wasn't," Jag answered earnestly, rather than continuing the banter. His expression was tender, but intense.

Jaina made more rebellious noise as Jag coaxed her out of bed and into her clothes (this provoked more than one teasing comment from her), but soon enough she was prepared to venture forth.

"You coming?" she asked, noticing that he stayed on the bed, watching her.

Jag half-sat up and propped himself up on his elbows. "He said he wanted to talk to you in private," Jag answered with a shrug. He smiled warmly. "I promise I'll be here when you get back."

"Keep my spot warm," Jaina answered with mock sternness. "We're not having the kind of fun you're thinking about until I have at least a few more hours of sleep."

Jag mock-saluted with two fingers and kept smiling. Jaina smiled back, reflecting on how much better company Jag was when he wasn't so damn _serious_ all the time.

xxx

"My Lord," the officer greeted as he entered the dimly lit chamber.

"What is the meaning of this interruption, Commander?" Starkiller demanded dangerously.

"We've just received word from Grand Admiral Thrawn that an operation was conducted in the Alderaan System; we believe the so-called President of the Alliance has been eliminated."

"Yes," Starkiller answered icily. "I am aware of that."

After the emotions had run their course, Starkiller had already begun weighing his options. What was left to do? Confess his sins to his father? Undertake some ultimately futile effort at revenge?

"Is that all?" Starkiller demanded, noticing the officer still waiting patiently.

"Sir, we also received a transmission from Mara Jade."

Starkiller's pulse raced. That could only mean…

"The transmission read, 'got him.' Does that make any sense to you?"

So all hope was not lost after all. The decisive moment was at hand.

"Set a course for the Myrkr System," Starkiller ordered. "We are to leave at once."

The officer was obviously confused, but too smart to question a direct order. "Yes, my Lord."

xxx

Jag used Jaina's absence to take a long shower, sighing with relief as his combat aches and pains gradually faded under the soothing heat of the shower water. He was mostly dry and mostly dressed when Jaina returned, and he was prepared to deflect a roguish comment about the latter.

Any such humorous sentiments dissolved after one look at Jaina's face. Without a word, Jag placed his hand on her arm, gently led her to the bed, and sat down close next to her.

"What is it?" he asked, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Mom…" was all Jaina managed before she was overcome by tears.

"What happened?" Jag asked again gently after a while.

"There was an attack," Jaina explained, wiping the tears out of her eyes, but still not looking remotely composed. "On the council meeting. They think… there were no survivors."

Jag was stunned. He couldn't think of a single thing to say, so instead he just pulled her close and they sat in silence.

"I have to go," Jaina said after a while. "I'll take the _Falcon_ and find the fleet. I need to be with my family right now."

"I'll—" Jag started.

"Corran told me you asked to stay," Jaina interrupted. "And I think you should. You're fighting for something you believe in. You're really making a difference here. I'm not taking that away from you, Jag."

"You shouldn't be alone right now," Jag insisted.

"I won't be soon," Jaina assured him. "I'll be with my whole family. You'd just feel out of place, anyway. I'll be all right. I just… I need to be with them right now."

Jag frowned, still clearly not liking the idea of her leaving alone, but he reluctantly nodded. "All right." He pulled her close again.

They kissed, and he held her for a while longer, but it wasn't long enough. It would never be long enough.

He walked her to the docking bay. She started to turn towards the _Falcon_'s boarding ramp, hesitated, and turned back to him.

"What?" Jag asked.

"I just wanted you to know…" She took a deep breath, and looked up to meet his eyes with her own, full of feeling. Despite the circumstances, a smile warmed her features. "I love you, Jag."

Jag's heart leapt. "I love you, too," he answered, suddenly utterly at peace.

xxx

"What are we going to do?" Intelligence Director Jan Ors voiced the question on everyone's minds aloud.

"Consolidating the fleet is our number one priority right now," Admiral Antilles answered calmly. "We can defer tactical decisions until we assess what we have left to work with."

"Who _makes_ those tactical decisions?" Ors countered. "We don't have a president. The entire line of succession was wiped out in that attack."

Han inhaled sharply at the reminder of his wife's death, but could not disagree.

"As much as I hate to say it, a civilian government is the last thing we need right now," Wedge answered heavily. "I think we need to declare martial law."

"Declare martial law on _what_?" Jan pointed out. "What was left of our civilian population is in chaos. Corellia is gone. Who the hell knows what Hapes will do under a new regent? The only planets whose loyalty we can guarantee are Kashyyk and Mon Calamari, which have absolutely no tactical importance."

"I'm afraid she's right, Wedge," Han agreed reluctantly. "This could be the end of organized rebellion against the Empire."

"No way," Wedge answered firmly. "No matter what happens, the fleet keeps fighting."

"Without planetary support, we can't feed our officers – or refuel our ships, for that matter. If we're going to keep fighting, we need to figure out the political side of things. Fast."

"Martial law," Wedge repeated. "It's the only viable option right now. We don't have a political body to administer new elections, and we don't have time to wait for the results. We follow the military chain of command."

"If we're going to do this, we need to issue a statement. The people need to know who's in charge."

No one answered Jan's point, because all three of them realized at the same moment that _they_ didn't know who was in charge.


	6. 2x06: Justice

**Previously on Fallen**

_Tycho: "Sir… an entire Imperial fleet jumped into the system without warning. They jumped in between us and Delaya. A few of the Star Destroyers layed down suppression fire to prevent us from approaching the planet, but most of them… they fired on the surface, sir. We think they fired directly on the site of the Council meeting."  
Han: "Is the president secure?"  
Tycho: "She's gone, sir."_

Jan: "What are we going to do? We don't have a president. What was left of our civilian population is in chaos. Corellia is gone. Who the hell knows what Hapes will do under a new regent?"  
Han: "This could be the end of organized rebellion against the Empire."  
Wedge: "No matter what happens, the fleet keeps fighting. Martial law. It's the only viable option right now. We don't have a political body to administer new elections, and we don't have time to wait for the results. We follow the military chain of command."  
Jan: "If we're going to do this, we need to issue a statement. The people need to know who's in charge."  
No one answered Jan's point, because all three of them realized at the same moment that _**they**__ didn't know who was in charge._

Anakin: "You know, nothing really seems to go right when I'm around you. I get shot, crash…"  
Tahiri: "Oh, shut up."  
After a few moments of motionlessness, Anakin turned around under her and half-sat up. Tahiri didn't really move, so she still straddled his waist. Another snide comment died on Tahiri's lips at the intense look in Anakin's eyes. She felt herself drowning in his blue eyes. Oh no…  
_And then they were kissing urgently, their arms carelessly winding around each other. And their fate was sealed._

Anakin: "Tahiri? What's your status?"  
Tahiri: "I had to take cover to avoid being spotted. I'll be at the rendezvous point in approximately five minutes."  
Anakin: "Be careful."  
That was when Anakin realized he was afraid.  
Anakin sighed in frustration and confusion, but the emotions could not gain supremacy over a deeper, stronger realization. I love her.  
_No. That was insane. He barely knew her. They had just gotten carried way, that was all. It was way too fast…_  
No, _Anakin realized._ I love her.  
_Against all logic, against all reason, Anakin felt himself smiling, almost weak with joy.  
Anakin's first clue that something was wrong came in the form of a strong hand clamping over his mouth, and a lithe female form pressing against his back. Anakin had no chance to struggle before a spray hypo was pressed against his neck. His muffled sounds of protest ceased as the strength left his body and his vision darkened._

A mess of blond hair and a black jumpsuit came tumbling out of the cockpit onto the docking bay floor.  
Jacen gasped in shock. "_**Tahiri**__?"  
Han: "Where's Anakin?"_

Jacen: "Can you give me any information that will help us rescue Anakin?"  
Tahiri: "Absolutely. But the information would be useless to you. You need someone who can actually get into the Bounty Hunter's Guild. Someone like, I don't know… me."  
Jacen: "I believe you, Tahiri. I do. But you have to realize that's not going to happen. You're going to be formally placed under arrest pending a judicial hearing."  
Tahiri: "Then you have to break me out. We're running out of time. Once the guild turns him over, it'll be too late."  
Jacen: "Who ordered the contract?"  
Tahiri: "It's an Imperial contract. The order came from Darth Starkiller himself."  
Jacen: "Why didn't you complete the contract? And why do you want to help my brother so badly?"  
Tahiri smiled sadly. "Isn't it obvious? I'm in love with him."  
Yes. Jacen could see she was telling the truth. Many things could be faked; loving someone with every fiber of your being? That was impossible to fake.  
Jacen: "I'll do everything in my power to get you out of here, official or otherwise. And we're going to save him. I swear it."

**Twenty-Seven Years After the Battle of Endor**

Han and Wedge had absolutely no experience dealing with the media, and Jan Ors had very little experience dealing with _anyone_ outside of the intelligence circle, so they were understandably a bit hesitant upon entering a room crowded with HoloNet cameras and journalists.

Han had been selected as their spokesman – a decision he rebelled against at first, but ultimately accepted – on the grounds that he was the most recognizable of the three due to his marriage with the late president.

"Thank you all for coming," Han greeted as he nervously stepped up to the podium. "We've prepared a statement and will not be taking questions.

"The reports you have heard of my wife… the President's death appear to be accurate." This statement was greeted by a murmur of apprehension from the gathered crowd. "What you may not have heard is the tragedy that claimed her life also claimed the lives of the entire Alliance High Council. As a result, at the present moment there is no constitutional civilian government."

If the confirmation of Leia's death elicited a murmur, this statement was greeted by a flurry of shouted questions and exclamations.

Han held his hands up. "Please. I said we won't be taking any questions. Let's just get through this, okay?"

The crowd, though still restless, resumed their seats and for the most part stayed quiet.

"As a result of this tragic event, we have been forced to take steps to ensure the security of the free people of the Alliance of Free Planets. By a unanimous decision of all three Supreme Commanders – myself for the Army, Admiral Antilles of the Navy, and Director Ors of Intelligence and Covert Operations – we have decided that we have no choice but to declare martial law—"

Chaos erupted as some reporters started shouting questions over one another, while others simply reacted in varying degrees of dismay or relief.

"—until such time," Han continued, raising his voice to be heard over the noise, "as we can determine a course to administer fair and secure elections."

Han stepped away from the podium, and the three military leaders of the Alliance began to leave the room. Wedge shouted, "No questions! No questions!" as several reporters tried to follow them, and several Alliance military guards kept them separate from the reporters.

As they quickly made their way down the hallway back towards the docking bay, Han commented, "Well. I think that went well."

xxx

_**Fallen**_

General Han Solo; Supreme Allied Commander, Army (male human from Corellia)  
Admiral Wedge Antilles; Supreme Allied Commander, Navy (male human from Corellia)  
Director Jan Ors; Alliance Intelligence (female human from Alderaan)  
Doctor Jacen Solo; Alliance Medical Officer (male human from Hapes)  
Agent Jaina Solo; Alliance Intelligence; captain, _Millennium Falcon_ (female human from Hapes)  
Tahiri Veila; Prisoner of War (female human from Tatooine)

xxx

**Justice**

The briefing was the same, and it was different.

The same because the three commanders reported the information they were receiving from their respective subordinates; different, because they were reporting it to _each other_, not the president.

"Hapes is in a state of total civil war," Director Ors was saying. "Until the factions get done killing each other off until there's one leader left standing, I suggest we stay away. The only thing not on hold right now is defending their borders, and there's no telling if they might decide to defend their borders from _us_."

"Unless we want to intervene," Wedge noted. "It might not be a bad idea to make sure a pro-Alliance government ends up taking power."

"That could very easily backfire," Ors pointed out. "If we intervene, a whole lot of neutral parties might suddenly become anti-Alliance."

"There are an awful lot of Alliance citizens on Hapes," Wedge pointed out. "Aside from Corellia, it was the only real safe haven for our civilians."

"Let's hold off on Hapes for now," Han suggested.

"Are you suggesting leaving our allies hanging out to dry?" Wedge asked.

"I'm suggesting we don't stick our noses into their business unless they ask us to."

"Fair enough," Wedge conceded. "So where does that leave us?"

"Without a port," Han sighed warily.

"Okay," Wedge said. "You're both going to call me crazy, but I only see one option here. All we have left is a military; the fleet. Am I on target here?"

Han shrugged. "I suppose so."

"So if that's the only resource we have left, _use it_. We don't have assets to defend? Don't defend. Attack."

Jan shook her head. "You can't be—"

"A major offensive. Or, rather, lots of small ones. The Empire is spread thin throughout the galaxy, so we start hitting them where it hurts."

"In our current state, we can't possibly beat the combined strength of the Imperial Navy," Jan complained.

"We don't have to beat the entire navy," Wedge countered. "We just have to hit them hard enough that they don't want to be hit anymore. Force them to sue for peace."

"A cease fire? You think the Sith are suddenly going to take an interest in negotiations? What you're talking about is suicide."

"When you don't have anything left to defend, what's left but to attack?"

"Jan's right," Han said, and saw Wedge frown deeply as Han agreed with her over him for a second time; he obviously wasn't liking where the balance of power was tipping. Han held up his hand in a placating gesture. "Hear me out, Wedge. We can't survive an offensive in our _current_ state… so what we need is to not be in our current state."

"No, good," Jan mock-agreed. "Altering reality is the best plan we've come up with so far."

Han frowned at her negativity. "I'm not talking about changing the laws of nature here, I'm talking about getting every able-bodied man and woman in the Alliance into an armed vessel. I'm talking about recruiting smugglers. I'm talking about encouraging uprisings on every world in the Empire." Han smiled grimly. "I'm talking about anarchy on a scale this galaxy has never seen."

"Because _that's_ not altering reality."

"What we need is one big, unifying event. Something to bring everything together."

"We have the President's death."

Han winced. "Thank you for the reminder, but I think that hurt morale more than it helped it."

"So what do you have in mind?" Wedge asked.

Han sighed. "Nothing. I haven't the slightest idea. I was hoping one of you two would."

"I have one," Jan suggested, shocking both of them by finally contributing something positive to the meeting. "A good, old-fashioned scapegoat."

Han and Wedge were both troubled by that suggestion. "Are you sure we really want to go down that road?"

"Oh, don't worry," Jan soothed. "This one has the benefit of actually being _guilty_ of a crime we can try her for."

Han blinked. "You're talking about putting Tahiri Veila on trial?"

"Is that a problem?"

Wedge chuckled. "Well, you can start with the fact that we don't have a judicial system."

"_Military_ judicial system, Wedge. All it takes is a court martial tribunal. What better way to show that we're in control of the situation, _and_ provide the citizens of the Alliance with an outlet for their frustrations?"

Wedge looked contemplative, then nodded. "It could work."

"Are you sure this is big enough to give us a significant boost in morale?" Han asked skeptically.

Jan smiled. "General, I think you might not realize how popular your son actually is in the Alliance."

Han shifted uncomfortably. "I have to admit, this really doesn't sit well with me."

"It's dirty," Wedge agreed. "It's political. But it might be our only chance. Sometimes we have to do things we don't like out of necessity."

Han reluctantly nodded. "If you're both in agreement, I have no choice but to support this… but please don't ask me to be directly involved."

"No, of course not," Jan assured him. "That would be a huge mistake, anyway. It would look bad."

Han grimaced. "Can't have that, now can we?"

The comm unit beeped. "Go ahead," Wedge answered.

"Sorry to disturb you, sirs. General Solo, your son is waiting to see you."

"I think we're done here, anyway?" Han asked the others, and they nodded. "Tell him I'll be right there."

xxx

Jacen was waiting in Han's office when he entered. "Sorry about that," he apologized, "briefing ran a little long." Rather than waiting for his father to walk past him and sit down across from him at the desk, Jacen stood and turned to face him. And, to Han's surprise, his son looked irate. "Jacen?"

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you three, Dad?" Jacen demanded.

_Oh no… should've seen this coming a parsec away._ "Slow down, son. Think about what you're saying."

"Oh, I've thought about it, Dad! I've thought long and hard about it!" Jacen answered.

Han noticed that his son was wearing civilian clothes. "You're out of uniform, soldier."

Jacen opened his hand to reveal his rank insignia, which he slammed down behind him on Han's desk. "I will _never again_ wear the uniform, _sir_," he answered sharply.

"You took an oath—"

"An oath to protect the constitution!" Jacen countered. "You just burned the constitution, Dad!"

"Martial law is a perfectly—"

"Martial law can only be declared by the _President_, Dad. In case you haven't noticed—"

Now it was Han's turn to get angry. "You _do not_ want to go down this road with me right now, Jacen."

"Or what?" Jacen demanded.

"Are there a whole lot of other places for you to go in the galaxy right now?"

Jacen bristled at that, but some of the anger drained from his expression.

"Now do you want to help me or not?"

"What's there for me to do?"

Han stepped around him and took a seat at his desk. "They're—we're putting Tahiri on trial."

Jacen's anger was replaced by shock as he turned to face his father. "_What_? Do you really think this is the time—?"

"They're right about one thing: we need to pull everyone together right now. I don't like it any more than you do. I wish I could come up with a better way to boost morale, but… I came up empty, so we're going with this."

Jacen's heart sunk. "'Boast morale'?… oh _hells_. Oh, Dad… they've already decided she's guilty, haven't they?"

"Jacen, she _is_ guilty."

"That's not how it worked, last time I checked! This isn't a trial!" Jacen shook his head. "Dad, you have to stop this! There's no way that girl is going to get a fair trial."

"Does she need one?"

"I don't believe what I'm hearing."

"Jacen… sometimes we have to do things we wouldn't ordinarily do to make sure the bigger picture turns out okay."

Jacen crossed his arms. "What if I told you she isn't guilty."

"Oh not this again…"

"She's _in love with him_, Dad. She was supposed to capture him, but she couldn't go through with it."

Han's jaw almost dropped. "Is _that_ what she told you?"

Jacen shook his head and turned to leave. "I can't be a part of this."

"Jacen, where the hell are you going to go?"

"I don't know," Jacen started, but then came to a sudden realization. "To find my brother. To find Anakin. How's _that_ for a morale boost?"

Leaving his father speechless in his wake, Jacen left the room.

xxx

Jaina was exactly where Jacen expected to find her; in the docking bay, repairing the _Millennium Falcon_. "That's what happens when your ship is at least as old as your father," he teased as she dropped off the side of the hull to meet him.

Jaina ignored the comment and crushed her brother in a hug.

"What's that for?" Jacen asked, surprised.

"You looked like you could use it," his sister answered with a shrug. "And besides, I'm not going to be back for much longer. Dad's so busy running the galaxy, he doesn't need us like I thought he would."

"Yeah… actually I kind of wanted to talk to you about that," Jacen told her. "Can we… is it okay if we go inside?"

Jaina looked almost amused. "What, are you afraid someone will hear us gossiping and—"

The look on Jacen's face was very serious. "Jaina. I'm serious."

Jaina frowned in concern, but motioned for him to accompany her up the ramp, which she closed. They took a seat at the dejarik table.

"What's going on, Jacen?" Jaina asked, now all business.

Jacen sighed. "They're going to put Tahiri on trial, Jaina. Only it's not going to be a real trial."

"What? Why?"

"They think it'll pull everyone together, so they can throw themselves at the Imperial fleet for one last suicidal battle."

Jaina's expression grew horrified.

"I need your help, Jaina."

"What are _we_ supposed to do?" Jaina asked skeptically. "Overthrow the government?"

"What government?" Jacen answered, darkly amused. "No. Dad's dead wrong, but _another_ coup isn't what the people need."

"What, then?"

Jacen looked at her intensely. "A miracle."

Jaina raised a brow.

"We're going to get Anakin back, Jaina. And Tahiri is going to lead us to him."

xxx

Tahiri's expression brightened when she saw Jacen enter her cell. "Have you come to rescue me?"

Jacen's answering smile, so similar to his brother's, lifted her spirits even further. "Actually…"

"What are you doing here?" Tahiri asked, noticing the other figure enter with Jacen.

"I'm still not entirely convinced you're not responsible for my brother's disappearance," Jaina answered bluntly. "Maybe you finished the job and you came back here hoping to make some extra credits spying on us for the Imps. Maybe you botched the job, had to kill him, and needed somewhere to hide."

Tahiri looked horrified. "I would never hurt Anakin."

Jaina crossed her arms. "Okay. Convince me."

Tahiri stood. "Surely Jacen has already told you I'm in love with Anakin."

"I'm better at reading people than Jacen is," Jaina answered. "Tell _me_."

It would be very difficult to fake the intensity in Tahiri's eyes at her silent answer.

"Okay," Jaina conceded. "That's pretty convincing. But you have to admit, the fact that you're a bounty hunter looks pretty bad."

"Yes," Tahiri answered. "I'm guilty of having a past. So is everyone in the Alliance. Except the younger generations, of course. You grew up rebels. Do you even know what you're fighting?" She gestured at the cell. "_This_. This is what you're fighting. I've been in prison for over a week for a crime I didn't commit, and now they're going to give me a rigged trial where it's impossible to prove my innocence to their standards."

Jaina nodded at Jacen, who sighed with relief. "Well, then," she said. "We'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

xxx

Han had never particularly cared for the taste of caf, but these days it was all that kept him going through the reams of reports he had to review on a daily basis. He took another sip of the bitter-tasting stimulant as he finished reading and signed the fleet readiness report.

At first, Han was relieved to see one of his officers approaching him without yet another report to read. But then he noticed the tense expression on the man's face. "Sir. We have a serious situation."

xxx

"_This_ is your plan?" Jacen asked as he, Jaina, and Tahiri strapped themselves in to the _Falcon_'s cockpit.

"Standard procedure for extraction from hostile territory," Jaina answered calmly. "Keep it simple. Eliminate barriers. Get out as fast as possible."

"Those guards—"

"They'll have a headache when they wake up," Jaina stated as she began the preflight sequence. "More importantly, they won't be alerting anyone—"

Alarm klaxons began blaring through the _Eldest_, loud enough to hear even through the _Falcon_'s hull. "Ah. That'll be our exit cue." Jaina clicked her comm. "_Eldest_, this is the _Millennium Falcon_ requesting departure clearance."

"You really think it's going to be that easy?" Jacen demanded.

Jaina smiled. "Of course not. But it's polite to ask first."

"Clearance denied," a stern voice stated over the comm. "Captain Solo, you're harboring a known fugitive."

"Sorry, _Eldest_. I'm having trouble with my comm unit. Don't mind me; I'll find my own way out."

The docking bay doors started closing. "Jaina!" Jacen protested.

"_Millennium Falcon_, stand down! This is your only warning!"

"There seems to be a problem with your bay doors, _Eldest_," Jaina answered sweetly. "I'll just do a manual override for you."

xxx

"Sir! She's charging weapons!"

Han looked as though he might smile with pride, but forced himself to remain composed. "Let her go," he ordered, apparently resigned.

"I guess that's taken care of! Thanks a bunch, _Eldest_!"

Though Han was almost proud of the way his daughter was behaving like a younger version of himself, his son and the prisoner were both on that ship. Han sighed as he fell back into his command chair. No more boring reports today, at least.

"Get me Admiral Antilles and Director Ors," he ordered. "I think we have a serious situation here."


	7. 2x07: Darkness Visible

_A dungeon horrible, on all sides round  
As one great furnace flamed, yet from those flames  
No light, but rather darkness visible_  
-_Paradise Lost_, Book I, lines 62-3

**Previously on **_**Fallen**_

_Alema: "If it isn't the Jade Princess."  
Tahiri: "Was there something you needed, besides sour cloudberries?"  
Alema: "I was just wondering what you did to warrant such a __**burdensome**__ assignment."_  
Put a Wookiee in the Med Ward and humiliated a well-trained bounty hunter, you jealous wench_. "You think you should be the one to infiltrate the Rebels?" Tahiri shot back. "Please keep in mind that you can't __**sleep**__ your way into their ranks."  
"Perhaps not," Alema answered, anger clouding her features. "I'm just surprised Jade is willing to subject her prized pupil to such… temptation. If you even know what to __**do**__ with a boy, that is."  
Tahiri shook her head at the other woman's imprudence. "Bring him back alive so Starkiller doesn't __**kill**__ us, you idiot."  
Alema: "Just be sure not to slip up, Veila. It would be a pity if another bounty hunter had to clean up after Jade's star pupil."_

_Alarms blared throughout the cockpit. Anakin fought with his controls, but it was no use.  
"Thrusters are unresponsive," he shouted to Tahiri over the noise. "At this altitude..." He turned away from his instruments to face Tahiri. Her eyes were widened slightly in alarm, but she didn't look terrified. "I'm sorry," Anakin said, not knowing what else to say.  
The turbulence was too strong for Anakin to continue the awkward position necessary to face her. The g-forces pressed him against his seat as the ground rushed up to meet them._  
No! _Anakin shouted silently.  
Everything stopped. The insistent beeping of the altitude alert indicating rapid descent. The shaking. Even the g-forces pressing Anakin against his seat. He felt vaguely as though he were floating.  
So this is what it feels like to be dead. Odd; Anakin hadn't even felt the impact. He must have been killed instantly.  
"Anakin."  
Tahiri? Well. The afterlife would certainly be pleasant if he got to spend it with her.  
No. Something was wrong. Anakin wasn't actually floating in nothingness. He could feel his flight restraints holding him, even as gravity tried to tug him forward. Slowly but surely, Anakin realized he still felt pain the burns and scrapes he had sustained during the battle.  
"__**Anakin**__," Tahiri repeated, more forcefully this time. She was trying to get his attention, but there was something else. Surprise, almost... awe.  
Anakin opened his eyes to find himself, as he had already realized, still in the cockpit of his Y-wing. And he saw the ground below them. A few meters below them._  
We're floating in midair, _Anakin abruptly realized.  
Anakin gasped in shock, and whatever spell had previously held them just above the ground was broken. The ground rushed up to meet them, crushing the nose of the Y-wing. Another violent impact shook the fighter as it flipped over, something hit Anakin in the head, and he knew no more._

_Anakin: "You know, nothing really seems to go right when I'm around you. I get shot, crash…"  
Tahiri: "Oh, shut up."  
After a few moments of motionlessness, Anakin turned around under her and half-sat up. Tahiri didn't really move, so she still straddled his waist. Another snide comment died on Tahiri's lips at the intense look in Anakin's eyes. She felt herself drowning in his blue eyes._ Oh no…  
_And then they were kissing urgently, their arms carelessly winding around each other. And their fate was sealed._

_Anakin: "Tahiri? What's your status?"  
Tahiri: "I had to take cover to avoid being spotted. I'll be at the rendezvous point in approximately five minutes."  
Anakin: "Be careful."  
That was when Anakin realized he was afraid.  
Anakin sighed in frustration and confusion, but the emotions could not gain supremacy over a deeper, stronger realization._ I love her.  
_No. That was insane. He barely knew her. They had just gotten carried way, that was all. It was way too fast…_  
No, _Anakin realized._ I love her.  
_Against all logic, against all reason, Anakin felt himself smiling, almost weak with joy.  
Anakin's first clue that something was wrong came in the form of a strong hand clamping over his mouth, and a lithe female form pressing against his back. Anakin had no chance to struggle before a spray hypo was pressed against his neck. His muffled sounds of protest ceased as the strength left his body and his vision darkened._

**A Few Weeks Ago**

Anakin gasped as he woke up. He was disoriented, and did not immediately comprehend his surroundings.

"Oh good, he's awake," a female voice announced. "Now we can have some fun."

"Leave him alone, Alema," answered a less sinister-sounding male voice.

Anakin looked through the bars – _Bars?_ he wondered to himself – to see a Twi'lek female staring at him intently, and a human with long hair and innocent-looking features.

"Where am I?" Anakin asked, surprised by how hoarse his own voice sounded. "Why the hell am I in a cage?"

The Twi'lek – Alema, the boy had called her – smiled wickedly. "You're aboard my ship. You're in the cage because you're my prisoner," she practically purred that second statement.

"Prisoner? What the _hell_? You don't _look_ Imperial!"

"That's because we're not," the boy answered. Anakin turned his attention to him, and the boy gave him a nervous-looking smile. "We're bounty hunters."

Anakin frowned in confusion. "Bounty hunters? Then I'm a waste of your time. I'm just a fighter pilot. The Imperials will probably just shoot me and give you enough credits to cover your fuel. Why not return me to the Alliance? I'm sure they'd be willing to offer you more for my safe return."

Alema actually laughed out loud. "Stupid boy. You don't even know? Lord Starkiller himself put an obscenely high bounty on your head!"

_That_ surprised Anakin. "He… what? Why?"

"How the hell should I know?" Alema shrugged. "I know _I'd_ pay that much if I had it, but I don't think Starkiller likes little boys." She licked her lips. "Tell me… Tahiri didn't already deflower you, did she?"

The color drained from Anakin's face. _WHAT?_ "_Tahiri_? What the hell do you know about her?"

Alema rolled her eyes. "You didn't find out? She's a bounty hunter. Like us." There was hatred in her voice every time she mentioned Tahiri.

Anakin slumped to the ground as the world started spinning around him. Tahiri… a bounty hunter? It couldn't be true. It couldn't be.

Alema merely rolled her eyes in annoyance. "So she enjoyed the spoils even though she didn't finish the job. I figured her for more of a professional. Oh well. That doesn't mean we can't—"

"That's _enough_, Alema," Zekk cut her off.

"My ship, my rules, pretty boy."

Zekk crossed his arms. "How do you think Jade will react if I tell her how irresponsible you're being?"

If looks could kill, Alema's would have ended Zekk's life on the spot. But instead, she turned away and angrily declared, "I'll be in the flight cabin. I guess you should keep an eye on the prisoner." She smiled dangerously at Anakin. "I'll be back to check on you soon."

"Just ignore her," Zekk encouraged as he sat down outside of Anakin's cell, putting them at eye level.

Anakin shook his head, not able to speak. Tahiri… what he had done with her, what he had felt for her… it suddenly felt contaminated, dirty.

And yet…

"Hey," Zekk said, his voice sounding surprisingly warm. "Trust me, I know Tahiri. She doesn't make mistakes. She would've finished the job long before now if she had any intention of doing so. I think she really fell for you and decided not to go through with it."

"And why exactly should I trust you?"

Zekk shrugged. "Because I have literally no reason to lie to you about this."

"Right," Anakin answered skeptically. "Aren't you a little friendly for a bounty hunter?"

Zekk grinned wickedly. "Perhaps, but I think Tahiri preceded me in that department."

Anakin sighed. Even if this boy was telling the truth… it was all so confusing.

"That conflict, that means she means a lot to you" Zekk stated. He shook his head in apparent admiration. "She's lucky. Oh well. You do have a brother, right?"

Anakin frowned. _What?_

Zekk smiled at his bewildered expression. "Don't worry. I'm not like Alema. And I won't let her do anything dishonorable before we get back to the Guild."

"Great," Anakin said with a sigh. "So all I have to worry about is Lord Starkiller torturing me to death. No problem there."

xxx

_**Fallen**_

Darth Starkiller; Sith Lord (male human from Tatooine)  
Mara Jade; Bounty Hunter's Guild Headmistress (female human from Coruscant)  
Commander Anakin Solo; Rogue Leader (male human from Hapes)  
Alema Rar; Bounty Hunter (female Twi'lek from Ryloth)  
Zekk; Bounty Hunter (male human from Coruscant)

xxx

**Darkness Visible**

**Present Day**

Headmistress Mara Jade was one of the few people in the galaxy who could watch Darth Starkiller's shuttle land with a sense of happy anticipation. As the dark lord approached her, she swelled with pride rather than shrinking fearfully like most would in his presence.

Even Jade did not dare hug him in public, but neither did she kneel before him. She simply turned and walked next to him without him having to break stride.

"It is agreeable to see you again," Starkiller greeted, the closest to a friendly greeting he could allow himself in public.

"Likewise. I trust your journey was uneventful?"

Starkiller's silence spoke volumes. Jade couldn't imagine the conflicted emotions Starkiller was feeling in the wake of his sister's unexpected assassination. But without even speaking to him about it, she knew he had no part in it. For that, he would have to have finally resigned himself fully to the dark ways of his father and the Sith of generations past.

Though everyone else might indeed see him that way, Jade knew the truth. Starkiller was just as conflicted as he had been the last time she saw him.

The doors to Jade's office had barely closed before they were practically welded together. But Starkiller wasn't as… expressive as he normally was. All of his movements seemed slower, as though he were weighed down by something terrible.

"Mara…" he whispered her seldom-used surname.

"It's okay," she whispered.

Both of them felt tense as they slowly let their guards down for each other. This wasn't the intense, but ultimately meaningless, physical relationship it had been at first. Over the years, they had grown to really care for each other in ways they were not at liberty to show to the outside world.

"We don't have much time," Starkiller told her, almost apologetically. "My father having Leia killed without consulting me means he's distancing himself from me, which can only mean one thing… he'll be coming for me soon."

There was very real fear in Starkiller's eyes as he said this, and Jade shivered. "Maybe you'll defeat him," she suggested, with more optimism than she actually felt, "and this will all be for naught."

"Yeah," Starkiller agreed, though his voice betrayed the same lack of faith. "Maybe."

Jade sighed. "Well. I guess we'd better get started."

xxx

Anakin had been left alone for the most part since arriving on Myrkr. He had plenty of time to think, but he didn't want to deal with most of what he had to think about.

There was his potential fate at the hands of his captors. In all likelihood, Starkiller didn't want to see him to congratulate him on his distinguished career as a fighter pilot. But _why_… how was he even on the radar screen for someone that high up on the food chain?

But he would likely find that out soon enough, and in the meantime nothing his imagination could provide was particularly good.

His immediate fate aside, there was only one thing that could realistically occupy his thoughts… _Tahiri_. But _that_ was something he wanted to think about even less. His unbelievably complicated emotions on that subject were much more daunting than any possible fate he could imagine for himself.

So he mostly stared blankly at the wall and tried not to think about _anything_.

Anakin had been engaged in this agonizing venture with mixed results for quite a while when the door to his cell finally opened. He didn't recognize the woman who entered the cell first, but when she stepped aside he easily recognized one the Alliance's most feared enemies, Darth Starkiller.

Willing his exhausted body to rise, Anakin stood before the Sith Lord in a likely futile display of defiance.

"We haven't met," Starkiller began calmly, "but I'm certain you're aware of who I am."

"Oh yeah, I know all about you," Anakin answered coldly. "You're only the second most evil man in the galaxy."

Starkiller smiled icily in reply. "Perhaps."

"Let's just skip the veiled threats and move right to the explicit threats," Anakin suggested. "What do you want from me?"

Instead of answering, Starkiller pulled back his cape to reveal two silver cylinders on his belt. He took one of them, and tossed it towards Anakin. Anakin reflexively sidestepped, but instead of falling to the ground the cylinder hovered in the air front of Anakin.

"Take it," Starkiller ordered calmly.

Anakin reluctantly reached for what he now recognized as a lightsaber. _There's no way he's actually going to let me fight him._

"Turn it on."

Not knowing how he knew what button he was looking for, Anakin activated the blade. It turned out to be an icy shade of green, and it gave the room an odd glow.

"Now strike."

Anakin hesitated, holding the saber loosely with both hands and positioning himself carefully. He knew Starkiller would probably draw the other saber with lightning quickness, and would probably be able to strike him down within a matter of seconds. Anakin wasn't sure what Starkiller meant to prove by this, but he had to try to catch the dark lord by surprise.

"What are you waiting for?" Starkiller prodded.

Anakin stepped forward and swung the saber quickly towards his target. Before it was even halfway there, Starkiller held his hand up, and Anakin flew backwards as though he had slammed into an invisible wall.

The saber automatically deactivated as Anakin lost his grip on it, which is fortunate because it prevented him from being impaled by his own weapon as he fell hard.

"If you want to kill me, there are plenty of less annoying ways to do it," Anakin spat.

Starkiller smiled. "By now you've probably already realized it doesn't make much sense for me to have gone to all this effort if all I wanted was to kill you."

"The thought had crossed my mind," Anakin admitted. "So what _do_ you want?"

"To make you stronger," Starkiller answered, to Anakin's shock. "To make you capable of killing my father. Or me, if you have to. To put a stop to all of this."

xxx

"You're going to have to decide, you know," Jade noted after a few days. "He's far enough in his training that it's going to start to matter."

Starkiller sighed. "It isn't just Anakin or me I'm thinking about, Jade. This is pretty heavy stuff. This is the fate of the galaxy we're talking about."

"Yeah, real dramatic stuff," Jade answered flippantly.

"All I've ever seen is failed Jedi training. My training. The descriptions of my father's training from Obi-Wan and my father. When they mess up, they seem to mess up pretty bad. It might be better just to start him off as a Sith to begin with."

"Yeah, because _that_ really seems like something he'd agree to," Jade countered. "And do you honestly think _a Sith_ can save the galaxy?"

Starkiller gave her a hurt look. "I thought that's what I was doing."

Jade's reply was a silent stare, but the implication was obvious. _Are you sure you're a Sith?_

xxx

As Anakin sparred with Starkiller, he reflected on how bewildered he was by the dark lord's behavior. Surely he couldn't be telling the truth, but if not, what was the point of all this?

Whatever. Anakin wasn't about to pass up free combat training, and maybe one of these times he would get a real opportunity to kill Starkiller. They were fighting with live weapons, after all. Even though he hadn't had an opening so far, that didn't mean the tables couldn't be turned.

"So what did Vader do to piss you off so much, anyway?" Anakin asked, hoping to catch the Sith off guard.

Starkiller's expression darkened. "He killed my sister."

That intrigued Anakin. He had never imagined Starkiller to care about anyone that much. "Sister? The media never said anything about her."

"That's because they didn't know," Starkiller answered slowly, deliberately, "that Leia and I were twins."

Anakin staggered backwards, almost losing his footing. "_You're Luke Skywalker_? But… that's…" then the other implication of that statement hit him. Starkiller's sister, his mother…

"No!" Anakin protested. "She can't be! You're lying!"

Starkiller swept his blade under Anakin's guard, bur rather than maiming the boy he simply used the position to wrench the saber out of Anakin's hands, effortlessly disarming him.

"We'll speak again tomorrow."

xxx

"If you train him as a Sith, we're right back where we started," Jade pointed out.

"I know that," Starkiller answered, frustrated. "But how the hell am _I_ supposed to train a Jedi?"

xxx

Anakin was tense when Starkiller arrived in his cell. Against his will, he had already started to believe the Sith Lord's story. The dull horror of his mother's death made him numb, but he knew the numbness would not last for long. Eventually he would need time and space to grieve.

If Starkiller was telling the truth. And if Anakin survived long enough to have to worry about that.

"Shall we begin?" Starkiller suggested calmly.

Anakin shook his head. "There's one thing I have to know first. How could you do it? How could you turn into what you are today? Luke Skywalker fought the Empire so hard we're still talking about him thirty years later. What changed?"

Starkiller sighed. "I guess you deserve to know. Close your eyes. I'm going to share a memory with you."

xxx

**Twenty-Seven Years Ago**

"_Father, you're free!" Luke protested. "You don't have to do his bidding any more. We can beat him, you know we can!"_

_"I've never been free," Vader told him._

_"I'm a Jedi," Luke protested._

_"You don't know what you're saying, son. The Jedi are evil, corrupt. Obi-Wan and Yoda were the best of them, but even they…" Luke could not see his father's face, but he heard the betrayal in his voice._

_And then with tremendous effort, Lord Vader – Anakin Skywalker – opened himself completely to the Force, to his son. The deepest parts of his soul were bared._

_And suddenly Luke understood. Understood everything. He felt everything his father had been through. It was beautiful; it was terrible._

_He'd been a slave. Then he'd been a Jedi. With Padme, he'd forged his own chains, but they were no less real. He had become further and further bound until… redemption was no longer possible for him. But it was all for the greater good, it always had been._

_Just like after the Emperor died, Vader would have to rule in his place. It was the only way. Luke saw that now._

_The man he had once hated and feared was the man he now loved more than anyone in the galaxy. He understood him completely, so he could do nothing but love him._

_"Please," Vader used the word he hadn't used in so long. "I need you, son."_

_And suddenly, Luke knew he hated Palpatine. Love and hate could not coexist. It wasn't a question of right and wrong. He hated Palpatine. Whether he was right to hate him or not was not the question._

_Palpatine's eyes darted from father to son as the lightsabers hovered over him. He had been in this position before, but this time he was not in control. Not in control at all._

Love and hate cannot coexist.

_Luke restored the balance. He struck down the defenseless Sith, ending the era of Lord Sidious._

_Feeling compelled by unseen forces, Luke knelt, and his father completed the Sith rite. Luke would no longer walk the sky; he became the killer of stars the galaxy would hereafter know him as. The darkly beautiful circle was complete._

xxx

**Present Day**

Anakin understood, but he did not surrender himself as his uncle had.

"I'm sorry," he said, and meant it. But with the newly discovered power of the Force he called his uncle's old lightsaber to his hand and ignited it.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
